


写手&画手的28天

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Chinese Language, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 老物AO3存档。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 老物AO3存档。

斯戴芬西在一片刺眼的白光中艰难的睁开眼睛。头部的钝痛感让她迟了几秒才意识到自身所处的环境。她的视线慢慢聚焦，光线是从吊顶上的电弧光灯发出来的。强烈的冷光刺得她想要遮挡住眼睛，手臂使出了力气，却纹丝不动。冰凉的触感使她后知后觉的发现，全身都被皮带束缚着，她正赤身裸体的躺在手术台上。她尖叫着晃动起来。

“你醒了。”粗哑的嗓音从身后传了过来，一个苍老年迈的男人走到了床边。她惊恐的转着眼珠看向他，那是她今天晚上的客户。

“时间差不多，正好两小时。”他说着戴上了手套，拉过了滑轮桌。斯戴芬西清楚的看到上边放着各式各样的利器。

“你要干什么！”她颤抖着双唇发问，那个男人已经从中挑出了一把手术刀。

冰冷的刀刃贴在她的皮肤上，绕着乳房下围逡巡，擦着挺立的乳头停了一会儿。斯戴芬西的胸口剧烈的起伏着，然后刀尖儿徐徐向下立在了腹侧。

“不，不求您了！”她哭叫着恳求他，眼泪流到了头发里，睫毛膏被晕开，留下一道黑色的水痕。

“不要担心。”他浑浊的眼睛望着她，鼻下的胡髭规整服帖。“我不会划花你的脸，那是你吃饭的本钱。”他说着拿起一块儿杂色的软布塞进了她嘴里。“容貌出众的姑娘，总是有人愿意出价钱买个痛快。我只是想试试像你这样在任何时候都能委曲求全的人是否能让我满意。”

斯戴芬西啜泣的发着抖，嘴里呼出呜呜的哀鸣。

男人苍迈瘦削的手指使了力，划开了一道口子，艳红色的鲜血顺着裂缝涌了出来。斯戴芬西的尖叫哽在了破布上，疼痛使她的精神开始涣散，她模糊的看到男人把刀放到了一边，手里握着钳子。紧接着她感到腹部的皮肉被缓缓地拉开，她的瞳孔逐渐发散，意识再次流失在耀目的白光里。

***

 

Charles揉了揉眉心，把弄好的章节发给了他的编辑Hank，合上了笔电。现在是夜里三点。他刚赶在截稿日期之前写完了几天后要在杂志上刊登的连载。他舒展着身子往后靠了靠，软皮椅背在他的作用力下发出了微不可闻的吱吱声。连续几日的熬夜让他没了睡意，只是乏的厉害。他闭着眼休息了会儿，从椅子里站了起来，伸了个懒腰端着杯子走向吧台，把冷掉的咖啡倒在了池子里，重新给自己泡了一杯。在等水开的时候走了会儿神。// 不知道Raven在学校过的怎么样，应该还不错，她总是有办法讨得别人的喜欢// Raven常说他神经过敏瞎爱操心，想到这儿他笑了笑拿起泡好的咖啡踱步到起居室的阳台上，手肘支在栏柱上欣赏着纽约的夜景。夜晚的凉风让他劳顿的大脑又清醒了些，他啜着咖啡视线游移的乱瞟着，然后聚集在了一处。

他家的正对面住着个奇怪的男人，他早就知道了。

正如现在看到的一样，对面的屋里灯火通明。Charles怀疑那家住户跟自己是差不多的职业，他每次开着昏暗的灯光半夜赶稿的时候，对面的起居室都是亮堂堂的，偶尔抬起头望过去，还能看到一个男人来回走动的身影。但是今天有些不同，那儿阳台黑乎乎的角落里也站着个人，通过身高判断是个女人。他居然不是个单身汉，Charles模模糊糊的想着，正常人的家庭可受不了这个。在他沉浸在自己的幻想里，寻思着下部小说要不要写一个这样的题材时，对面的落地窗打开了。那个男人走了出来。

他背着光晕，Charles看不清楚他的模样，只能大概的看出身材很高。他走到女人身边，手放在了她的肩膀上。Charles直了直身子，觉得现在自己应该回到客厅里，这样盯着别人的私事很不礼貌。在他抬了抬腿准备转身的时候，突然发生的事情使他怔在了那儿。Charles看到他用力推了她一下，然后那个不知名的女人翻出了围栏在夜空中划出一道弧线坠了下去。Charles目瞪口呆的向下眺望着，忘记了自己腿上的动作。他看不到那个女人落到了什么地方，这儿可是十八楼。等他回过神再望向对面的时候，发现那个男人正伫立在阳台上凝视着他。他迅速的后退到客厅里合上窗拉紧了窗帘，咖啡洒了一身。当他靠在墙面上发着抖的时候，仍不敢相信自己刚刚目睹到的一切。

 

Charles再次醒过来的时候是在三天后了。

那天的事发生之后他就神经质的把所有的门窗全部关得死死的，然后随便找了点东西填饱了肚子就窝到了被窝里。但是那个女人坠地的一幕一直在他脑海里回放，他睁着眼躺了很久直到疲惫感灌满全身才逐渐睡去，这一睡就睡到了现在。

他头昏脑涨的坐起来，下床弄了点儿水喝，接着到浴室泡了个澡。等他浑身舒适的出来的时候，已经是晚上九点了。他按着答录机，发现Raven给他留了言，照例是提醒他记得按时吃饭和睡觉。然后Hank给他发了邮件，说连载反应很好，让他这周接着写，一段完结之后，可能会停刊一段时间，要办一个特别企划。Charles思考着也许到时候可以适当的休个假，去看看Raven什么的。当他吃饱喝足无聊的在屋里转着圈的时候，皱着眉发现屋里的味道不太好闻，他已经紧闭窗门三天了。他犹犹豫豫的开了几扇窗户，清理清理污浊的空气。贴着墙面眼睛小心翼翼的斜睨着对面的公寓。灯没亮，看来那个男人不在家。他长呼一口气，坐到了电脑前，乱翻着这两日的新闻。没有看到任何有关女人坠楼的报道。

难道我看错了？他烦乱的想着，打开文档继续构思接下来的故事。在他的思维陷入瓶颈，不知该如何继续下去的时候，感到对面的屋子里发出了亮光。他瞅了眼时间，夜里两点。深红色的窗帘随着晚风鼓动着，光线在静谧的夜里透过帷布浮动的缝隙穿透进来。Charles今天没有开一盏台灯，只有笔电微弱的屏幕在客厅里闪烁着。他紧张的咽了口水，慢慢站了起来，移步到了窗前。动作缓慢的歪出一点头，从窗侧露出一只眼睛，窥向对面。那个男人正趴在栏杆上望着这里，身旁支着什么东西。Charles砰的关上了窗子，然后快步来回走动着锁紧了其他的，重新盘着腿坐回椅子里。

“冰冷的湖水浸入了她耳鼻，幽绿的水草仿佛有自我意识一般缠住萝拉的双脚往下拽，她的嘴里吐出了一大串气泡……”

Charles啪的一下合上了笔电，四周陷入一片黑暗之中。

 

 

_BEAST：你这次的小说写的格外顺，大作家~今年的文学奖没跑还是你的了。_

_PRO X.：有么，我倒是感觉写的很费力。_

_BEAST：速度是比以前慢了，但是质量更高，有好多读者都给杂志写信说他们看得发毛，同时又欲罢不能。你最近一段时间才思泉涌了吗？_

_PRO X.：没有。你要是这几天来看看我就知道了，我过的糟透了。_

_BEAST：不会一直没睡觉吧？Raven知道了你就倒霉了。_

_PRO X.：那倒不是主要原因，有点儿烦心事。_

_BEAST：恋爱了吗？( ⊙o⊙ )_

_PRO X.：神经。我从现在开始能休息了？一个月？_

_BEAST：嗯，你打算干吗，去看Raven吗？_

_PRO X.：大概吧，我先睡几天，一个月后再联系。_

_BEAST：好的，回见。_

 

Charles合上了笔电，扔在了脚边。他最近都把办公地点挪到了卧室里，省的整日被对面的男人搞的心惊胆战。他有次出门买东西的时候还专门问了安保，附近一带有没有发生什么案子，答案是否定的。他所住的是高档小区，寂静安全，这让他更觉得自己是在疑神疑鬼。他努力把这些杂念从脑子里剔除出去，拉了拉被子，闭上眼沉沉睡去。

星期五下午他精神饱满的起了床，梳洗干净后套上风衣出门到附近街区的饭店里吃了顿饭。冰箱里的存货被他消耗的差不多了，正好他也打算明天杀到Raven那里给她个突袭，她还不知道自己已经休假了。他把手揣在兜里沿着小石子路懒散的走着，现在天色暗了，他看了眼手表，已经九点了。晚餐花费了太长时间，有个姑娘过来跟他调了会儿情，虽然他几乎一个月都没彻底纾解了，只是早上偶尔会自己用手解决。可惜的是那个红发美女实在不是他的菜，最终他谢绝了她的邀请，反正他最近也没什么兴致。在他胡思乱想着要给Raven带点什么礼物的时候，感到有点儿不太对劲。

他刚才从饭店出来就抄了小路走，现在正沿着一条漆黑的胡同。Charles敏锐的听到了身后有逐渐靠近的脚步声。

_我只是神经过敏。_

Charles默默想着。

_那只是个过路人。_

然后在他感到后面的人已经大步走到他身后，想要拔腿跑开的时候，一只大手抱住了他，同时带着刺鼻味道的手帕捂到了他的口鼻上，他猝不及防的吸进了几口，挣扎了几下后逐渐失去了意识。

 

Charles醒过来的时候头是晕的，还有点儿想吐。他动了动僵硬的脖子，身下软软的，他好像正躺在一张床上。眼前一片漆黑，他察觉到自己的眼上蒙着布，这可不是什么好的迹象。他惊慌的扭动着身子，发现双手被缚在了一起，双脚也是。他奋力的挣了挣，没有一丝松动。在他坐起身想要摸索着下到地上的时候，一个声音发话了。

“别动。”

Charles僵在那里，声音是从左前方传过来的，是个男人。

“快放开我。”Charles恼怒的说，“这不好玩，你想干什么？这是违法的！”

没有人回答他，空气里只有沙沙细碎的声响，Charles静静的等了一会儿，身体往前挪了一下。

“我说了别动。”

“你到底想干什么。”Charles紧张的说。“如果你要钱，我可以给你，只要你放了我。”

一声嗤笑，Charles皱起了眉，这个绑匪不是图财，他冷静的分析着，然后身子微微抖了起来。

“你是住在我家对面的那个人么。”他战战兢兢的开口问道。

“嗯。”

那个男人干脆的回答了他，沙沙的声音仍然响个不停。Charles觉得自己的胃被扭结在了一起。

“那天的事…我什么都没看到。”他局促不安的说着，“我什么都不知道。”

“知道什么。”那个男人又笑了一下，Charles闭上了嘴巴。

这个人是个杀人犯，Charles提醒着自己不要激怒他，他一动不动的僵持着，手心出了汗。微弱的摩擦声依然从左前方阵阵传来，他隐约意识到，那是铅笔触在纸张上的声音。Charles的脸色苍白起来，他在画自己。

他不知道过了多久，胳膊和腿都有点儿麻了，然后他听到了笔搁置在桌子上的咔嗒声，那个男人拉开了什么东西，他猜是画架，那是木腿划拉地板的声音。接着他走了出去，大概是去洗手了。Charles模糊的想着。他动了动麻木的双腿，手撑着床沿，脚刚挨到地板，那个男人就回来了。

“你打算去哪儿？”

Charles听出了他语气里的笑意，愤怒的站了起来。

“我要回家！”他说着抬腿便向往前走，忘记了双脚被缚的现实，直接栽了下去，在他以为要跟地板亲密接触的时候，那个人扶住了他，让他重新站好。他发出的笑声从他头顶传下来，Charles恼火的发现自己比他低了半个头还多，而且正赤着脚。然后他感到重心后移，被推倒在了床上。

“很遗憾你现在不能回去。” 

“为什么，你究竟想干什么！”Charles紧张的说。

“干你。”

“……你，你说什么？”Charles花了几秒找回自己的声音。

“干你。”

他又重复了一遍，声音带着磁性。身体靠了过来，把他往里推了推，双腿叉开跪坐在他身上。Charles开始感到大事不妙了，他剧烈的挣扎起来。但是他下身被压住，双手被缚在身后，只做了个挺腰向上的动作就又立刻被推了回来。

“你疯了吗！”Charles惊慌的说，“我是个男人！”

“我看出来了。”他说着双手抚上Charles的腰侧把毛衣卷了上去，低下头咬住了左边的乳头。Charles轻哼一声。

“很平，确实是个男的。”

他叼着含弄的时候调侃的说道。右掌大力的抚弄抓揉着另一侧。这是摸女人胸部的手法，他故意的，Charles羞愤的想着。很快他不再动弹，因为他发现此时向上挺起胸膛更像自己主动求爱的样子，他僵着身子，感到血液渐渐涌到了脸上。那个男人现在换了另外一边，舌头牙齿并用折磨着他，麻麻痒痒的。Charles感到他的乳首挺立了起来，上面被舔的湿湿的。

“你他妈跟狗一样。”Charles声音发着抖说。

他并没有答话。然后好像终于是舔够了，舌尖转而侧移在他的皮肤上轻触着，滑到了肚脐的位置，然后探了进去。

“嗯…”Charles咬住了下唇，把脱口而出的呻吟封进嘴里。他能感到他灵活的舌尖一进一出的挑着边缘的嫩肉，模拟着抽插的动作。双手一直在他敏感的腰肌来回揉个不停，力度很大，还时不时的掐上一下，那儿一定紫了，他恍惚的想着。但他并没能走神多久，因为那个男人的唇继续下移了，手指拉开了他的裤链。

“你硬了。”他揶揄的说。

“你被人抱着啃来啃去你也硬！”Charles恼火的低吼着。

“我不用。”他挺了一下腰，Charles清晰的感到自己下面被某个更坚硬的东西撞了一下。“我看到你就起来了。”

“你这个变——啊……”

话没能说完，Charles的内裤被拉了下来，下体被对方含到了嘴里。Charles弹了下腰，温热的口腔紧紧的包裹住了他，脑子立刻像被充了血。他咬紧牙关，自己的敏感点被照顾的很周到，男人含的很深，他的铃口被挤压着，下面的囊袋被他用手揉搓着。Charles很快就无法思考了，他禁欲了快一个月，拜这个男人所赐。现在又是因为他，自己躺在这儿即将达到近一个月以来第一次真正意义的上的高潮。他不由得后悔起今晚没接受那个红发姑娘的邀请，现在把自己弄到了一个这么狼狈的境地。Charles的呼吸逐渐变得急促起来，他快要到了，对方温暖的手掌快速的上下揉弄着，嘴吸着他的前端。他徒劳的扭动着身体，想让双腿更舒服一些，但是依旧被压得死死的，他整个人完全被掌控在另一个人手里。然后很快的，他呜咽着达到了高潮，胳膊撑在背后，腰挺了起来，射在了他嘴里。

Charles浑身一软倒在床上，恍惚的感到男人的食指点在自己唇上来回抹着，他张着嘴喘气，嘴唇湿湿滑滑的，涌入鼻腔的气味告诉了他那是自己的精液。等到他上下的唇瓣都被涂匀了，男人撤回了手，伸到了他腰后，解开了他手腕上的束缚。他抬起胳膊想要撑起身子，但是高潮抽走了他所有的力气，很快他感到男人拽着他的手腕绑在了床柱上。好极了，这下双臂被拉伸向头顶，换了个方式缚在一起。

他认命的躺在那儿，仔细辨别着男人脱衣服的声音。上衣、皮带、裤子，现在恐怕一丝不挂了，然后还有润滑剂倒在他阴茎上的声音。接着自己的裤子也被他往下扒着，到了脚踝的时候束带被解开了，他奋力的踹了一下，被男人的手掌死死的拽住，自己的挣扎几乎没有起到任何作用，他们俩的力量根本不在一个等级，Charles懊恼的想着自己平时应该多做些锻炼。然后裤子也被完全的脱了下来。

一双大手放在他大腿两侧用力一拉，他被完全的打开了。Charles紧张的浑身发抖，男人的性器贴着他的大腿内侧来回磨裟着，冰凉的润滑剂蹭上他的穴口。大家伙，Charles咽了口口水。

“你不是真的要插进来把。”他颤抖着说，内心仍抱有一丝希望。

“可能会有点儿疼。”男人迟疑的说。

“这根本不可能！”Charles着急的叫嚷着，“你这个王八蛋快放了——”

“Erik，”男人打断了他，“Erik Lehnsherr。”

“哈！”Charles气的笑了起来，“Erik Lehnsherr，能不能请你把你尊贵的老二从我屁股上挪开！”

“做不到。”Erik一口回绝了他，对准了开始往里挤。

Charles觉得自己正被钝器一点点劈开，紧闭的眼里都冒出了金星，他大口大口的喘着气，想要骂人的话却哽在那儿。Erik也不好过，粗重的喘气声在卧室里回荡着，他的阴茎插进了一半卡在那儿，被Charles绞得生疼。他松开了手，Charles的双腿立刻无力的贴着Erik的腰侧滑落下去。Erik一只手重新抚弄起Charles的前端，一只手捏着他腰窝上的嫩肉。这让Charles紧绷的腰线逐渐放松了下来，发白的脸也恢复了血色。Erik看准时机按住Charles的腰部一个挺动直插到底，两个人同时发出一声闷哼。

全部都插进来了，Charles头脑不清的想着。Erik弯下了身，舌头伸到他嘴里搅动着，来不及吞咽的津液顺着Charles的嘴角流了出来，然后Erik的腰耸动着，速度缓慢的从不同角度顶着肠壁，Charles觉得自己的身体火辣辣的疼。突然地，Erik碰到了后穴里某个突起，Charles的腰猛地弹了起来，一声尖叫被Erik的舌头堵在了喉咙里。

Erik放开了他的唇，直起身子，巨大的肉棒快速大力持续的刺戳着那点，两手掰着他的臀瓣。阴囊撞击着臀部的声音回响在空气里，Charles止不住的哭叫起来。他的穴道逐渐变得松弛，Erik进出的更顺利了。他的性器在不断的刺激之下再次挺立起来，Charles的背部剧烈的摩擦着床单，整张床嗡嗡作响。

“叫我的名字。”Erik喘着气在他上方说。

“嗯……嗯…你哼……做梦…”Charles断断续续的说着。

Erik闻言放慢了进攻的速度，他缓缓的抽出了一大半，只留个头部在Charles体内，轻柔的蹭着内壁的嫩肉，勾下身舌尖刷舐着Charles的内耳廓，Charles抖得更厉害了。

“叫我的名字。”Erik再次说道。舌头伸进Charles的耳道里，命令混合着湿濡的水声在Charles耳边回响，下身依然小幅度的抽插着，Charles颤抖着双唇，软糯的投了降。

“Erik……”

他几乎是用气声念出来的。紧接着下身立刻被大力的撞击，Erik每一下都戳到Charles体内的最深处，他的肠壁疯狂的蠕动着紧紧包裹住Erik的肉棒，Charles感到Erik粗硬的毛发随着冲刺磨在自己的臀肉上，他敏感的浑身颤抖，腰部自动的抬起迎合着Erik的动作。

“你喜欢吗？”Erik弹了下他的阴茎，前液流了出来，“硬的这么厉害，喜欢我干你吗？”

“嗯嗯……哼”Charles呻吟着，手指紧抓着手腕上的束绳。

“告诉我，你喜不喜欢。”Erik并没有放过他，他的手掌放在Charles的小腹上在他用力顶上去的时候手上使力轻轻地往下按压。

“喜欢啊……啊啊…”Charles放弃般的哭吟着，眼泪流了下来，濡湿了蒙着的绸带。然后随着Erik越来越快的抽插动作再次射精。他大张着嘴叫都叫不出来了，Erik在他高潮极度敏感的时候疯了一般的戳着他的内壁，他感到自己的肠肉痉挛的收缩着，然后Erik狠狠的捅进最深处，一股股滚烫的精液持续不断的射入他体内，瘫倒在了他身上。

Charles迷糊的昏了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

迈克尔叼着雪茄不耐烦的站在这间破败的屋子里，头顶的强光刺得他浑身不舒服。刑侦员已经把这里翻了个遍了，凶器都收集到了袋子里，没发现一个指纹。一堆废铁，他默默的想着，夹着烟吐出一个烟圈。

“左侧第五肋间心尖停止搏动，全身主要器官除了心脏都被取出，失血过多，疼痛导致休克死亡。死亡地点就在这张手术台上，死亡时间为十七个小时前。”

废话。迈克尔咂咂嘴，鉴证科这个带着眼镜的小个子他看不顺眼很久了，更何况他居然刚来没多久就泡上了他追了一年的妞儿。

“又是个妓女。”他语气生硬的说。

“是的。”詹姆斯看了他一眼，“但是死者没有性侵后的痕迹。”

“那个老变态是妓女虐杀联盟的么？”迈克尔恼火的说，周围的小警员都低着头不敢接话。这是这个月来发生的第四起案子了，连环杀手。目前为止只有过一个目击证人，就只是提供了凶手年龄很大，带着帽子这个线索，其它的屁用没有。现在整个小镇都人心惶惶了。这种案子一般可不会在这种这名不见经传的鬼地方发生。迈克尔揉了揉眉心，他已经连续几天没好好休息过了，上头的人还不停的给他施压，说不定他干了十几年的饭碗就要砸在这上边了。然后改行收废铁吗？他自嘲的笑了笑。

“把东西全都带回去。”他头疼的说道，转身打算离开这里，去喝上几杯。

“你应该直接回去睡觉。”詹姆斯的声音从他背后传过来。他顿了下脚步，推门而出。

***

 

当他再次醒过来的时候，眼前还是一片漆黑，布料温暖干燥，看来是新换的。Charles动了动身体，双手依旧被绑在身后，腿却是自由的。他打了个挺坐起身，腰部和下身的酸涩提醒着他发生过什么，黏腻感不复存在，他被清洗过了。他抿了抿唇，挪到床边站了起来。腿上凉飕飕的，身上只罩了一件宽大的衬衣盖到了屁股。他迈了迈沉重的步伐，两脚仍是虚软的没什么力气。Charles小心翼翼亦步亦趋的前进着，在脚趾触到东西之后就试探着转变方向，他感到家具原本有利棱的地方都是软软的，Erik包上了一层防撞角。这还真是不必要的体贴，Charles愁闷的想着，他想要长期监禁自己吗。他继续往前走，脚趾磕磕碰碰的触探着，觉察出周围的空间变得更大了一些，已经出了卧室，Charles向前探了几步没碰到什么东西，他加快了行进的步子。

“台阶。”

Erik的声音让他停住了动作。他脸上阴晴不定。“看我像没头苍蝇一样走来走去好玩吗？Lehnsherr先生。”

“还不错。”Erik语气平和的说，“还有，叫我的名字。”

Charles气恼的深呼吸了几口，平息自己的情绪。

“你是打算一直绑着我吗？我的家人很快就会发现我不见了，他们会报警的。Erik，我建议你再冷静的好好考虑一下你所做的事情，如果你现在放了我，”Charles停顿了一下，咬着牙根说，“我可以当作什么都没发生过。”

“第一，你只有一个妹妹，她现在正在哥伦比亚上大学。第二——”Charles听到他站起来的声音。“你目前处于休假期，你的小编辑也不会来找你。第三，我可以把你的手解开，”他已经站到了他面前，呼出的热气拂在Charles脸上。“但是如果被我发现你取下眼罩看到我的样貌，我就不得不杀了你，如果你反抗成功杀了我——”他笑了一下，“你的照片就会被自动的传到网上，明白了吗？”

Charles呆若木鸡的立在那。

“你还拍了照片……你提前做了多少调查…”

“一点点吧。我想我们现在达成了协议是么？”

Charles心灰意冷的点了点头。然后感到身体被环住，背后的束绳解开了。他揉了揉重获自由的手腕，没什么痛感，看来是用了什么特殊材质。紧接着自己被他拉住，领着走到椅子旁坐了下来，Erik把叉子塞到了他手里。Charles吸着鼻子闻了闻，熏肉、煎蛋、牛奶。他撇了撇嘴，不客气的往嘴里送，虽然过程稍微有点坎坷，在他摸索着玻璃杯的时候Erik递给了他。等他吃饱喝足，蹭着椅子背活动的时候，Erik突然说话了。

“你还挺自在？”

“不然饿死自己吗，”Charles讥讽的说道，“我说你能不能给我找个裤子穿。”

“穿了干嘛，还要脱多麻烦。”

“……关于‘脱’这件事咱们能再商量商量吗。”

“不能。”Erik拉着他站了起来，在长沙发上坐下，Charles感到冰冰凉凉的东西靠近了自己的脖子。

“你要干嘛。”他紧张的问道，那是一把刀。

“左侧第五肋间心尖停止搏动，全身主要器官除了心脏都被取出，失血过多，疼痛导致休克死亡。”

“《迷踪》的原文。”Charles犹疑不决的说，喉结上下滑动的时候蹭着刀的侧刃。那是他最近连载的一部悬疑小说，还没有完结。“你想干什么……”

Erik没有答话，刀尖抵着Charles把他推倒在了沙发上，贴着他的皮肤顺势而下，最终绕着他软趴趴的阴茎上打转。Charles大气都不敢出，在他模模糊糊的想着这家伙会不会是想要废了他的时候，衬衣被往上拉了拉，刀片紧贴着他动了起来。

“你要不要这么gay……”Charles无语的说，Erik正在给他刮毛。

“我要画幅画。”

“你每次画画都要绑个人回来吗？”Charles真想敲开他脑子看看里面是什么构造。

“没有。”Erik认真的工作着，声音低沉，“你是第一个。”

“我的荣幸。”Charles讽刺的口吻打了折，Erik的左手一直不老实的套弄着他。等到他下体的毛发都被刮干净的时候，Erik清理着站了起来。不一会儿他再次回来了，开始摆弄起Charles的身体。他把衬衣扣子只扣上两个，过大的领子口歪挂着，露出了圆润的肩头，然后在他腰后放了好几个软垫，让Charles斜靠在那里，一只腿蜷着，另一只伸展开。不时的后退几步看看哪里还不满意，最后终于转身放上唱片坐到了椅子里，开始画画。

“大画家。”Charles懒洋洋的开了口，“你忘了我的手，我应该放在哪？”

“随便。”Erik的声音闷闷的隔着画板传过来。“只要不挡到下边。”

Charles没精打采的把胳膊垂在身侧，仰着脖子幻想着天花板的构造。也许他完成作品就会放我回去了，Charles灰心丧气的安慰着自己，不知道他把照片藏在哪了，可惜我什么都看不到。他揉了揉鼻子，胡思乱想着，干脆在舒缓的音乐里沉睡过去。

 

“嗯……”

Charles是被骚扰醒的，他怔了几秒意识到Erik细长的手指正在他身体里，指肚在他的肠壁上揉按着，鼓起的指节摩擦着内里的嫩肉。扣子已经被解开了，衣服歪歪扭扭的挂在身上。Charles控制不住的在沙发上轻微的扭着腰，随着Erik坏心眼的按压着突起的时候弹动着。他的双腿不由自主的蜷缩起来，这把Erik的手指夹得更紧了。Charles微张着小嘴喘着气，Erik低下头舌头伸进伸出卷着他的吮吸着，左手拉过他的手包在一起揉弄着Charles的柱身。

“你嗯…画完了吗…”Charles在Erik的舌头退出去后问道。

“差不多。”Erik啃着他的锁骨，牙齿时轻时重的磕碰着。

“嗯……”Charles被套弄的舒服极了，喉间饱满而潮湿的叹着气。他不知道现在是什么时辰，只是觉出温暖干燥的阳光匍匐在他的皮肤上。身下难以启齿的部位却是湿漉漉的，滋滋的水声在清新的空气里穿梭。Erik拔出手指的时候娇嫩的穴肉依依不舍地咬住他。Charles为此感到一丝恐惧，但他并没有多长时间细想这些，Erik已经放开了覆在他阴茎上的手，改扣住腰侧，拉起了他的右腿，推挤着插了进来。

第二次了。

Charles咬着下唇把呻吟咽回肚子里，左手手指抠抓着温凉的沙发，皮质的细碎纹理搓着他的指腹。Erik的阴茎埋在他最深处，Charles的身体悸动着清晰地描绘出他的形状。短暂的停滞后侵略者动了起来，Charles搭在对方肩上的腿随着抽插的动作抖个不停，Erik的右手捏着他的脚弓，力度刚好的揉按起来。这让他难以自持的松开了牙关，呻吟破口而出。

他在遇到他之前从未体会过这样的性爱，就像海上的一只小船，随波逐流。Charles的手臂软软的搭在额上，他什么都看不见，浑身发热，只能感到Erik的耻毛不停地摩擦着他身下光嫩的肌肤，Charles从不知道那里竟是如此的敏感，里外都被持续的侵袭着，他忍不住开口求饶。

“慢……一点…”他绵软的低吟着，舌尖微微探出汲取稀薄的空气。Erik闻言放下了他的右腿，减缓了进攻的速度温存着，手指伸进他的嘴里，戏耍他的舌头。Charles顺着坚韧的骨节舔上去，满是烟草的味道，他竭力吞咽，但唾液仍是溢出开合的唇角流向下颌。Erik抽出的时候指尖上缠绕着淫靡的亮丝，他将其抹上Charles的乳尖，揉捏了一番，再次加快了速度，次次整根拔出直插到底，臀肉的撞击声回荡在微不可闻的曲子里。

“啊嗯……哈…”Charles发出甜腻高亢的呻吟，敏感点在经受性器持续的挤压后，身体向上挺出一个弧度，射了出来。温暖潮湿的穴肉剧烈的抽搐缠结着Erik的阴茎，他在耸动几下之后也尽数释放。高潮过后Erik抵着Charles的前胸喘气，慢慢恢复气力，下身徐徐拔出。他弓下腰，推举着Charles的大腿，嘴唇轻触穴口，嫩肉被他刚才的律动欺负的往外翻着，他伸舌舔了上去。  
“不……不Erik…”Charles想要扭着腰躲开却瘫软无力。Erik的舌头在他身后进进出出，Charles有了一种从里到外都被吸食干净的感觉，他浑身颤抖着轻声哭泣，直到Erik彻底放过了他。  
“我很想看你的蓝眼睛。”  
Erik暗哑的嗓音拂在他脸上，他薄嫩的眼皮隔着丝滑柔腻的绒布，得到了一个轻吻。Charles听到了自己的心跳声。


	3. Chapter 3

迈克尔费劲的睁开眼睛。他正做着被别人掐死的噩梦，醒过来后意识到歪着的身子过于扭曲，崴到了脖子。他手指使力的按捏着脖子上的筋骨，发现自己刚才翻看着资料的时候直接靠在椅子上睡着了。他搓了把脸，深吸了几口气，脑子稍微清醒了点，低头看了看身上盖着的大衣，他可不记得自己有干过这个。他转而掀起桌子上厚厚的卷宗，察觉出已经有人整理过了，扉页里隐隐透着股薄荷油的味道。

是鉴证科那小子。他皱着眉头烦躁的合上了手里的资料。

 

“你他妈给我大点儿声！我听不见！”迈克尔冲着手里的电话大吼大叫。

他正站在案发现场，已经在这儿呆了七个小时了，因为这该死的瓢泼大雨，他们在河里打捞了半天，幸好水流不急，尸体被捞出水面的时候受害者的家属扑上去嚎哭着。

能哭回来吗，迈克尔冷眼旁观着，抹了把脸上的水渍挂断了电话。那矮子又在验尸了，他在河边等候的时候浑身也都湿透了。迈克尔看着他低头工作的样子，头发上的雨水贴着脖子渗到了衣服里，镜片上全糊了。他有什么好的？又矮、又蠢、说起话的时候操着一嘴的苏格兰口音听都听不懂。迈克尔在心里诽谤着他，觉得自己的烟瘾又犯了起来。

“妓女。”

迈克尔听到声音回过了神，发现詹姆斯已经站到了他旁边。

“跟以往不同，全身器官都完好无损。死亡时间初步推断为两天前，脖子上有掐痕，死因是窒息，但是我怀疑溺水也有很大可能，需要进一步检查。迈克尔？”

“完了？”

詹姆斯对着他点了点头。

“收队，回去再说。”

迈克尔大步往警车走着，刚才詹姆斯说了些什么他全没听见，注意力都集中在了他发着抖的不停开合冻得发紫的嘴唇上。他坐在车里，狠狠吸了口指尖的烟，终于感觉好了点。

***

 

“嗯…嗯……”Charles咬着下唇，弓着腰两手徒劳地抠抓着身下光滑的地板，浑身轻颤。

“头抬起来。”Erik的声音从前方传了过来。

“嗯哼……我…不能…Eri…Erik……哼…”Charles啜泣着，眼罩已经被濡湿了，黏腻的粘在眼上。片刻之后，下颌被人紧紧捏住。Erik跪在他面前，拇指使力撬开他的双唇，伸到了嘴里按着他的舌头。Charles呜咽着，津液溢出嘴角，Erik伸出舌尖舔舐席卷。

“这么舒服么。”Erik的牙齿轻啃着他的下巴尖，间歇的问道。Charles下意识的想要摇头，却被死扣着无法动弹，他从喉咙里发出了一声闷哼。

Erik松开了对他下颌的钳制，Charles的头立刻无力的垂了下来，脑袋拱在他肩头上。

“你是想要我拿出来还是帮你解开。”Erik淡淡的说着，两手抚弄起他的腰窝。

“拿…拿出来……”Charles断断续续的哭泣着说。

“直起身子。”

Charles闻言抬起手环住Erik的脖子，借着手肘的力量跪立起来。Erik的手掌滑向了他的臀缝，中指直直捅进甬道，Charles的身体立刻颤得像风中的叶子。Erik的指尖逡巡着触到了深处的跳蛋，轻轻往里一顶，Charles好不容易聚集的力气瞬间消失，无力的向下打滑，Erik掐住他的腰止住他的动作，把Charles整个人挂在他身上。

“要不要再玩会儿？”Erik揶揄的说着，吮吸他的脖颈。Charles迷蒙的摇了摇头。

“算了，放你一马。”Erik说着勾住他身体内的细线，慢慢的往外拉，剧烈的震动折磨着他的肠壁，Charles大口的喘着气，指尖深深抠入Erik的背肌。随着Erik猛力的一拽，跳蛋落在了地板上。Charles仰起脖子，嘴大张着没能发出任何声音，腰上的大手撤开了，他脱力的滑坐在地上，体内的黏液顺着大腿滴落下来。

“前边要不要我帮你解开。”Erik诱哄的说，轻柔的亲吻着他的脸颊。Charles微弱的轻吟作答。

“那你得先帮我解决。”Erik拉着他的手放在自己的阴茎上，“用嘴。”

Charles抖了一下，感到一只大手按在了后脑勺上，他顺从的伏下身子，腥膻的味道靠近了他，他张开嘴含了进去。

“别用牙齿，”Erik揉着他的头发，轻轻的说，“用舌头，好好地舔。”

Charles听话的用舌苔刷舐着Erik的肉棒。这太大了，他艰难的卷动着舌尖，唾液溢了出来，整个阴茎变得湿湿滑滑的。他的右手不停的揉搓着Erik的囊袋。然后微微退开了些，只吸啜着龟头，上移手指套弄着硕大的柱身。Erik的喘息和他含弄的声音在空气里回荡着。脑袋后的手掌突然使力，Charles立刻被呛到了，喉肉抖动着，他的眼泪更多的流了出来，Erik的耻毛抵着他，鼻腔里全是他侵占的荷尔蒙。Charles缓了缓神，开始大力的吞咽，喉咙深处嘬着马眼渗出的精液，Erik挺了挺腰，手指扯的他头皮发疼，粗重滚烫的鼻息打在他的脊背上，他费力的转动舌头舔舐着凸起的青筋。几个来回之后，嘴里的阴茎颤动起来，一股股精液射入了他的口腔深处，软下后徐徐退出。Charles直起腰吸着空气剧烈的咳嗽着。

“还好吗？”Erik说着凑过来吻着他的唇，揉弄着他的性器，舌头与他的纠缠在了一起，精液和唾液互相交融着。Charles精神迷离的软倒在他怀里，手指抓着他的臂膀，讨好的吮上舌尖。Erik满意的退出来叼吻他的下唇，细细碎碎的呻吟从Charles嘴里冒了出来。

“解…开Erik……解开…”他绵润的恳求着，不停念着Erik的名字。这确实有效果，他感到性器上的束缚被猛地拉开了，Charles挺着腰肢射在Erik身上，尖锐的吟叫出声。

 

Charles站在浴室里，眼上的遮布已经被Erik解开了，他望向镜子里的自己。

头发不停的滴着水，从脖子到大腿内侧都布满了青青紫紫的痕迹，嘴唇好像也肿了。下边更是……Charles的眼神暗了暗，瞟着架子上的剃须刀，攥到了手里。

_你可以把它架在Erik的脖子上，然后让他躺下别动，好好尝尝被人干的滋味。_

等等，我在想什么。

Charles皱了皱鼻子愣了会儿，抬起手刮着下巴上冒出的胡渣，然后把刀放了回去。他转身看了看Erik准备的衣服，这次总算正常了点儿，普通的T恤和裤子。他穿好后坐在浴缸边缘上，闭上眼唤着Erik。

 

“你眼睛真的闭严实了吗？”

Charles点了点头，Erik忍不住笑了出来。

“你笑什么。”Charles一本正经的说，“我可是很对自己的生命负责的，万一你真的杀了我怎么办。”

Erik抱着双臂靠在墙上，肩部抖动个不停。

“别笑了。”Charles沉闷的说，“快给我重新系好。”

Erik咳嗽了两下，止住了笑声，凑过来把绒布围在Charles眼上，指尖略过眼皮的时候，Charles抖了一下。

“这么敏感。”

Erik的嘴唇蹭着他的耳朵，低沉沙哑的声音传入耳中，手指灵巧的在他脑后活动着。Charles的脸红了起来。 

“行了，起来吧。”Erik说着刮了一下他的鼻尖。Charles下意识的站起身，结果直接撞上Erik向后仰了下去，Erik及时把他环到怀里，拥着他原地转起圈来。

 

“你放开我！”Charles猛烈的挣扎着，没料到Erik真的突然放了手，他摇摇晃晃的倒退着一屁股坐在了地上。Erik的笑声在他胸腔里回荡着。

_我他妈真应该拿上那把刀。_

Charles坐在地板上恍惚的想着，直到Erik过来将他一把抱起。


	4. Chapter 4

迈克尔举着枪在黑暗中动作缓慢的探寻着，手腕上绑着手灯。

这是一条肮脏破败的走廊，地砖脏的看不出原本的颜色，踢脚都已经龟裂了。他精神紧绷的将手掌放在门把上，猛地旋开了，炽白的光束扫入空荡荡的房间，灯光所及之处尘土飞扬，他轻轻关上了房门。

这里被他检查完了，没有一个人，他深吸了口气，迅速探身出了拐角，慢慢眯起了眼。视线定在了走廊尽头的一所房间，木门虚掩着，一道黄晕的细线悠悠的映在地面上。他再次集中起精神，小心翼翼的向前查探，就在这个时候，他突然感到了身后有人靠近的气息。

他静默着等候，然后猛地回身一个肘击卡在来人的脖颈处推挤到墙上，枪支从下方顶着那人的下巴。

“What the fuck！”他低呼出声。手腕上的光线打在那个人的脸上，是鉴证科那小子。

詹姆斯喘着气，蓝色的眼睛在镜片后斜睨着他。

“你怎么会在这儿！”迈克尔恼火的低吼着。

“布莱恩告诉我你一个人来查案，”他舔了舔唇，“我想我应该能帮上什么忙，就来找你了。”

“你能帮上什么忙！”迈克尔咒骂着松开了钳制，“你他妈带武器了吗？”

詹姆斯对着他眨了眨眼睛，掏出了两把手术刀。

迈克尔气得笑了起来，“不怕死就跟在我后边，别出声。”他说着转过身继续朝里走去。

那间屋子越来越近了，他们走到了门前，一阵阵恶臭从门缝里散发出来。迈克尔给詹姆斯打了个手势，推开了房门。

没有人。

他放下了枪，站在门口来回打量着。屋子里乱七八糟的，到处是垃圾，天花板上一盏破旧的吊灯摇摇晃晃的散射出昏暗的光芒。迈克尔烦躁的撸了把头发，又扑空了。

“迈克尔。”詹姆斯颤抖的嗓音在他耳边轻轻响起。

“怎么？”他不耐烦的瞥了他一眼。

“那是什么？”詹姆斯伸出手指愣愣的指着里屋杂乱的报纸下隐隐闪着光亮的东西，迈克尔顺着他的方向瞧了过去。

“Shit！”他大吼着转身将詹姆斯扑倒在了走廊上，几乎是同一时间，屋子爆炸了，碎裂的砖瓦砸落崩裂着砸落下来。

片刻之后，一切重归寂静，只有层层尘土缓缓地飘浮在空气里。

***

 

Charles直挺挺的躺在沙发上发呆，Erik不知道在干什么，半天没听到屋子里有任何动静了。现在应该是晚上了，他大概几个小时前听到了开灯的声音。Charles长叹口气，他已经被困在这儿七天了，除了睡觉时Erik会用锁链困住他的脚踝，白天他的行动甚至是完全自由的。Erik每天都好吃好喝的伺候着他，Charles内心深处不由地升起了一星半点可耻的舒爽感，身为一个职业作家，他一个人的生活基本上就是饥一顿饱一顿的，作息极不规律，而现在——Charles撩起上衣，手掌来回在腰侧摸索着捏了两下，他好像长肉了。

_该死！_

就在他在心底怒骂着Erik和自己的时候，右手突然被人拉住拽了起来，紧接着就是裤子被粗鲁扒下的声音。好吧，他怎么能漏算这个，他在这儿不仅吃喝睡，还要再加上一条，就是不停的被干。他不知道Erik手里已经存了多少糟糕的底片，Charles已经消极的不想抵抗了。

“砰”的一下，他被翻个身甩了出去。手下触感光滑平展，是玻璃，他探出脚趾往前蹭了一下，这下可以断定了，他正站在落地窗前。Erik很快挨挤到他身后靠了上来，硬硬的牛仔布料摩擦着他的屁股。

“你关灯了吗？”Charles踌躇的说。

“没有。”Erik低沉的嗓音回荡在他耳边，“对面就是你家，想不想看看？”他把舌头伸进Charles的耳朵里，右手毫不温柔的揉抓着他的头发。

“把灯关上。”Charles惊慌的扭动着反抗起来。

Erik用行动回答了他，他扣紧了他直接拉下了裤链长驱直入。

Charles立时僵直了身子，呻吟卡在了喉咙里。

“你他妈……不会润滑一下吗…”Charles倒吸着凉气，牙齿不停的打着颤。Erik也不好过，他深呼吸了几下，滚烫的鼻息喷灼在Charles脊背之上。

“我以为…”Erik粗重的喘息着，“操了这么多天也该操开了。”

“滚出去……啊！”Charles尖叫起来，Erik捏住他的腰在干涩的甬道里艰难的开拓着。他的速度很慢，硕大的柱身每动一寸，紧致的肠肉都痉挛一般分毫不离的紧紧缠绕上，Charles清晰的感受着Erik的形状，两个人的呻吟声此起彼伏。几个来回之后，分泌的液体使柔嫩的穴肉逐渐湿软的松弛下来，有节奏的自主吞吐着Erik的阴茎。

“你硬了。”Erik啃噬着他后颈上的棘突，一只手下滑到他的性器上。“外边的人能清楚的看到，让你这么兴奋么？”

“关上灯啊……”Charles咬着牙根呻吟，血液涌上头顶。Erik闻言加快了速度。他将阴茎整个拔出然后再用力的顶回去，胯骨连续的撞击在Charles的双臀上。Charles的腰肌承受不住的往下弓着，双臂虚软的撑在玻璃窗上，Erik立刻把他的屁股提了起来。

“喜欢么？”Erik说着掌掴着他的臀瓣，Charles抖了一下，死咬着下唇并不答话。

“怎么不回答？”Erik不停的拍打着他，“爽的说不出话了？”Charles羞耻的浑身颤抖，他的屁股被抽的火辣辣的，肠肉蠕动的更厉害了，阴茎却硬的发痛。

“别……嗯…打了……”他抽噎着开了口，脚趾随着Erik往前挺腰的动作向上踮立着。

“舒不舒服，嗯？”Erik停止了拍打，改为大力揉搓，Charles的臀肉在他宽大的掌心里被捏成了各种形状，Erik凝视着粉嫩的穴肉随着他操干的动作被不断带出的景象，“说出来我就饶了你。”

“……舒服…”Charles克制不住的哭了起来，上气不接下气的哽咽着。冰冷的空气从窗户的缝隙里侵入室内，他却觉得自己周遭的氧气灼的他快窒息了。他脑子发昏的再次感到Erik俯下了身子，坚硬的肌肉紧紧的贴上他的后背，阴茎整个捅到他身体深处，耸动着刺戳他的敏感点。

“如果你是个女人，”Erik粗哑的嗓音缭绕在他耳侧，灵巧的手指戏耍着他的乳尖，“就会被我操到怀孕，然后我会把你捆在这里，直到你生下孩子再也没地方可逃。”

Charles猛烈的哭叫着射了出来，他的脑子一片空白，瞬间什么声音都听不到了，只有Erik在他体内疯了一般的抽插带给他一种被彻底标记占有的感觉，然后所有的一切都戛然而止了，股股黏腻的精液烫在他的后穴里，Erik拥着他一齐虚脱的滑坐到地板上。

 

Charles这两天没有再被骚扰，大概是Erik也觉得那天做的有些过头了，那次之后他下边完全肿了。Charles烦闷的窝在小沙发里，Erik给他铺了好几层软垫，他歪歪的蜷缩在里面，连续的性事搞得他浑身发疼，腰也酸的厉害，那家伙简直不是人。

“下盘棋么？”

想什么来什么，Erik突然靠近他说话了。

Charles不想搭理他，但是他实在无聊的厉害。

“嗯。”他听到自己闷闷的低哼声。

 

“象吃车三。”

“checkmate。”

“再来！”

“后吃马前兵。”

“checkmate。”

“…下盲棋影响我水平的正常发挥……再来…”

“车吃王翼车三。”

“checkma……”

“你一定是作弊了！”

Charles愤怒的吼叫着一把扯下眼上的遮布瞪视着面前的棋盘，突然绽放的光明刺痛着他的眼睛，他连眨了好几下，眼角泛出了泪花，愣了一会儿之后回过神慢慢的抬起了头。

“……”

“……”

 

_噢我的上帝……_


	5. Chapter 5

仿佛有只苍蝇缭绕在他耳侧，迈克尔的脑子嗡嗡作响，强烈的呕吐感扯住他的胃来回翻滚，将他从无尽的昏迷中拽了出来。他费劲的转了转眼球，上边蒙了一层黑布，多年的经验使他刹那间警觉起来，很快搞清楚了状况。枪不见了，他浑身被绑了个结结实实，他紧贴上身后的墙面，身体仍是晃个不停，他正在一艘船上。

脑袋上的青筋一跳一跳的发疼，他努力的思索着之前发生的事情。

“詹姆斯？”他粗哑的开口唤道。没有人回答他，这儿就他一个人。他舔了舔唇，嗓子干涩的厉害，衣服黏腻的粘在身上，已经出现轻度脱水症状，在这个时候他却极其想来上口烟。

“该死……”他气喘吁吁的骂出声，随着船身的晃动意识昏昏沉沉的逐渐远离，就在这个时候，他听到了说话声。他费劲的重新打起精神，门很快开了，脚步声在他面前停了下来。

一把枪抵在了他左侧的太阳穴上，朝着伤口用力顶了进去，迈克尔吼叫起来。

“你可别玩死他了。”

“滚出去，把门带上。”

开门声再次响起，然后一切重归寂静。

迈克尔龇牙咧嘴的发着抖，那声音他不会听错的，鉴证科的小子，他简直要笑出来了。

“所以这案子你也有份？”他嗓音粗噶的说道，“这就是为什么我们老是慢一步。”

没有人回答他，头上的枪支缓缓收了回去，枪口牵动了他的皮肉，他咬着牙把叫喊声憋了回去。没过多久他感到詹姆斯的嘴唇贴上了他，他惊讶的怔了一下，然后极不配合的扭动起来，腹部马上狠狠挨了一拳。他呜咽着弯下腰，一只手瞬间卡住他的脖子推到墙上，嘴唇再次覆盖下来。

操。他在心里怒骂着，詹姆斯的舌头伸到了他嘴里，在他打算狠狠给他来上一口的时候，一股甘甜的清泉滑入了他的喉咙深处，他立刻出于本能大口的吞咽着，当他将所有的水分都汲取干净的时候，詹姆斯放开了他。

“你藏了水袋。”他喘着气低声说，“为什么救我。”

他还是没有答话，随即迈克尔感到一块软布塞到了自己嘴里，然后侧面的头发和遮眼布被微微撩了起来，伤口处血肉黏糊的碎片被詹姆斯一点一点的挑出，紧接着冰凉的喷雾刺激在他的皮肤之上，迈克尔战栗着抖个不停，衣服再次被汗水湿透了。

等到一切都结束的时候他脱力般歪靠着墙角，嘴里的软布被拿了出来，模糊的意识再次离他远去。

***

 

Charles忐忑不安的僵在沙发里，Erik就在他对面，两人陷入了诡异的气氛当中。

Erik从刚才开始就两眼放空不知道在想些什么。这家伙长的可一点也不像个杀人犯，跟他脑海里设想的实在是差太远了，他原本以为会是个尖嘴猴腮面目可憎的家伙。然而事实上，Charles装作盯着棋盘的样子不时地偷瞄他一眼。Erik的嘴唇抿得很紧，眉峰锁着，整个人看起来坚毅严肃。这样的人为什么要把他困在这儿，Charles百思不解，他随便往街上一站就会有一群人赶着跟他调情，此人多半有病。Charles在心中下定结论，眼睛来回瞟着屋子里的格局。跟他家里的构造差不多，风格却完全不同，大概是绘画的缘故，冷色调的居室空荡荡的，采光良好，家具稀少。突然的，一张矮桌上陈放的事物吸引了他的注意，那里摞了好几本书，他眯缝着眼辨识，是他的小说，从装帧来看还是限量版，Charles惊讶的张大了嘴巴，他是自己的书迷？Charles悬着的心放了下来，这么看来自己的生命是暂时安全的。他彷徨着开口打破了诡秘的沉寂。

“你是我的fan么？”

“什么？”Erik迷茫的转过头，散乱的视线逐渐聚焦在他身上。

“那个，”Charles往桌子一指，“那是我的书。”

“是的，是你的。”Erik顺着他的方向瞧过去，表情仍然迷惑不已。

“那么，”Charles皱着眉询问，“你是我的书迷么？”

Erik沉默了一会儿，面上一阵变幻莫测，然后缓缓的点了点头。

“你应该理智一些，”Charles长舒一口气，放松的靠在沙发上，“而不是用这种方式，我可以给你签名什么的，你想要多少有多少。或者，”他迟疑地说，“合照也可以，虽然我还没有跟任何粉丝拍过照片，不过如果你放我回去这些都没有问——”

“我不会放你回去的。”Erik截然打断了他，“休假还不满一个月。”

“什么？”Charles张口结舌的说，“你打算把我关在这儿一个月？”

“是的。”

“……病的不轻。”Charles不可置信的嘀咕道，“你到底是哪有问题？有你这么追星的吗？”一小团怒火逐渐升腾起来，“如果你真的喜欢我的书，你就应该更理智一些——”

“我是喜欢你的书，”Erik目光如炬的注视着他，一字一句的说，“人更喜欢。你在举办签售会的时候我想直接过去把你按在桌子上在摄像机前操你操到大声尖叫。看着你在对面楼里晃来晃去的时候我随时就能来上一发。手握着笔画你的时候硬到浑身发疼。现在好不容易休一次假，你认为我会放你回去？”

Charles瞠目结舌的瞪了他会儿，片刻之后愤怒的一拳打了过去。

Erik摸了摸嘴角，破皮出了血，他嗤笑一声咬牙切齿的说。“你居然还有力气打我。”

 

Charles难耐的低吟着，心中后悔万分。他现在两腿叉开脚踝被分别绑在沙发两侧，双手缚在身后，全身虚软无力。身下难以启齿的部位发出阵阵淫靡的水声。Erik手里正捏着象棋不紧不慢的在他体内来回抽插，凹凸不平的表面擦刮着他敏感的穴肉，Charles能清晰的感觉到缕缕润滑液溢出穴口顺着他大开的双腿往下滴落。

“知道自己错了吗？”Erik舔着他的耳垂低声问道，Charles紧闭着眼没有回答。

“为什么不说话，嗯？”Erik的嘴唇滑过他的脖颈，重重的吮吸了两口，然后叼起他的乳尖，牙齿轻轻磨裟着呢喃道，“还学不乖？”

Charles闷哼了一声，Erik突然使力一顶，棋子撞击在了他的敏感点上。左手温热的掌心揉裟着覆上Charles的性器，技巧娴熟的套弄着，Charles蹙起眉迷醉的呻吟起来，浑身泛起诱人的粉色。

“Charles。”Erik暗哑的声线悠悠的飘入他的耳中，引得他浑身一抖。“睁开你的眼睛看着我。”

他的睫毛颤巍巍的抖动着，缓缓睁开了双眼，Erik凑了过来吻上他的双唇。

他坚挺的鼻梁抵着他，灰绿色的眼眸摄人心魄。Charles的胸腔疼痛的燃烧起来，他的舌头在Erik的引导下与之共舞，内心深处的警笛滴滴作响，焦躁的怀念起眼罩的触感。然后他感到体内的棋子移了出去，叮当一声滚落到地板上，只余细长的手指整根作祟，鼓起的指节摩擦着他的内壁，他不能控制的紧紧缠结上去。

温柔腻人的热吻结束之后，他的唇被徐徐放开，Erik又插入了几根手指，开始快速大力的刺戳，指肚不停的按压在他的突起之上，牙齿在他的下巴与喉结之间来回啃噬。Charles仰起脖子大口的喘着气，很快在这样密集的攻势之下吟泣着达到了高潮，体内的手指享受了会儿穴肉高热的甜蜜感撤了出来。

他迷蒙的看着Erik站起了身，手指上挂着湿滑的液体伸向了下腹，然后那个他熟悉又陌生的东西被掏了出来。Charles微微睁大了眼睛，亲眼看到还是不可避免的吓了一跳，这种尺寸他是怎么……他面色涨红的注视着Erik扶着他的阴茎抵在了他的唇上，然后来回轻蹭着描摹他的唇线。

“你知道应该怎么做。”

Erik张弛回旋的嗓音迷幻般的穿透炽热的空气直击他隐秘纤弱的神经，他颤抖着双唇探出舌尖，刷过铃口，Erik细微的抖了一下。这个信息刺激着他，仿佛打开了某个开关，Charles长大了嘴巴舌面席卷着含了进去。他挺直腰板来回移动着脑袋舔食柱身，神志不清的寻思着如果一口咬下去会是什么样的后果，津液溢出嘴角流到下巴尖。他吊起眼角瞥向Erik的面庞，他的衣服还整齐的穿在身上，眼神深邃的凝视着他，随着两人的对视抬起右手抚向了脑后，揉抓着他的发丝往下按压，Charles呜咽着努力吞咽，Erik顶到了他的喉咙深处，却才含进去了一半。他剧烈的呼吸着，鼻尖渗出汗珠，唾液更多的流了出来。Erik的气息浓郁的侵袭着他，他头脑发昏的完全跟随Erik的手掌晃动着，舌苔反复被刺戳，嘴角撑的发疼，随着动作的加快他感到Erik在他嘴里猛烈抖动着，然后突然退了出去，拖出了一条闪亮的银丝，紧接着一股股液体迸发在他面前，Charles的眼睫糊了一片，脸上温热黏腻。Erik粗重的喘息声与他交织在一起。过了会儿脚上的束缚被解开了，他颤抖着合拢双腿垂下眼睛，Erik凑近来舔刷着他眼上的精液，很快眉宇间都被清理干净了。

“You are sick。”他听到自己战栗着呢喃低语。

“I know，”Erik的唇瓣贴上他薄嫩的眼皮，轻柔的仿佛他是什么脆弱的易碎品，“Cause I love。”

“Love，”Charles轻笑出声，“What love……”

“Love，”Erik退开了一些，Charles恍惚的抬起双眼与他的视线撞在一起，“Love is blue。”

哀伤的话语仿若病痛一般蔓延进Charles皮肤间每一条纹路里。

 

_只是一个月。_

他绝望的沉溺进这片灰绿色的牢笼之中。


	6. Chapter 6

迈克尔垂着脑袋昏昏沉沉的再次醒转过来，第三桶水了。他费劲的抬起眼睛望向对面那群人。

面上带着刀疤的嬉皮士噔的一下将空了的水桶扔到他脚旁。屋子正中央戴着爵士帽身着套装的年迈男人，拄着拐杖稳稳坐在木椅上，一小撮胡髭服帖的隐在挺直的鼻梁下。而另一侧，詹姆斯勾着头靠在晦暗的墙角里，迈克尔看不清楚他脸上的表情。

“我很抱歉以如此粗鲁的方式对待我们的贵客。”年迈的男人再次拖着长呛开口说道。迈克尔嗤笑一声，他讲话的方式、穿着、谈吐都让人觉得是个高雅的皇室贵族，跟他所做的事情完全不符。

“你真是个十足的变态。”迈克尔粗噶的下了结论。

那个男人静静的审视着他，“真是令人遗憾。”他慢吞吞的说道，“詹姆斯，给他处理一下，我们晚点再过来。”

木门再次晃悠悠的关上，屋子里就只剩下詹姆斯和他两个人，幽暗的光线斑驳的穿透玻璃窗曲曲折折的照射进来，一道人影渐渐靠近伫立在他面前。

詹姆斯抬起双手解开吊着的绳索。失去了支撑，迈克尔立刻虚软无力的顺着墙壁向下滑落，萎坐在脏兮兮湿淋淋的地板上。抖动的手臂被人拉了过去，詹姆斯轻轻柔柔的涂抹着温凉的药膏，洁白的绷带一圈又一圈的缠绕上磨破的手腕。紧接着身上破碎的衣物被彻底剪开，詹姆斯小心翼翼的在皮开肉绽的伤口上抽离着零碎的布料，迈克尔咬着牙不发一语，汗珠再次从黏腻的皮肤里分泌出来，等到这一切都完成的时候，迈克尔轻喘着气抬起头视线模糊的聚焦在詹姆斯垂着眼帘面色苍白的表情上。

“……我没事…”他无力的说道，嗓音嘶哑干裂。

詹姆斯缓缓抬起头两眼空洞的注视着他，“跟我有什么关系。”

如果你处理伤口的时候指尖没有抖个不停，一向红的仿若滴血的嘴唇不是毫无血色，尾音没有发颤。这句话还会有那么一丁点的说服力。

迈克尔仰着头将全身的重量都放在身后摇摇荡荡的墙壁上，眼睛斜斜的凝视着詹姆斯紧绷的面部线条，咧开嘴轻笑一声。

“我没事。”他再次说道。

***

 

Charles开始觉得自己被人耍了。

首先，Erik允许他四处参观。这是一个杀人犯会干的事么？Charles斜睨着Erik抱着本子全神贯注绘画的样子，没有多做犹豫，立刻站起身在屋子里晃来晃去四处查看起来。

客厅空荡荡的，几乎是一目了然。Charles的目的很明确，手机、电话、相机、电脑，他在各个房间来回穿梭，视线游移，没有找到任何一个可以用来通信的电子设备，他一定早就全部收起来的。整间屋子只有一个房间的门是锁着的，东西一定都在里面。Charles烦躁的松开把手，转身的时候目光停留在了走廊尽头里间影影绰绰的人偶上。

他是个画家，所以根本没有什么该死的命案。

Charles面色发黑的僵在那里，片刻之后直接走向大门。

“你要去哪？”Erik的声音轻飘飘的从客厅里传了过来。Charles恼怒的踹了紧闭的大门一脚，转过身怒气冲冲的朝他走了过去。

“所以你那天推下去的只是个人体模特？”Charles一把将本子从他手里抽了出来，咬牙切齿的问道。

Erik握着笔悬在空中抬起头看了他一会儿，“是的。” 

Charles瞪大了眼睛，似乎没有料想到他会这么爽快的承认。骂人的话硬憋回了肚子里，一团怒火在胸中燃烧着无处发泄，他愤怒的举起手里的本子，打算把它撕个稀巴烂，就在他捏紧纸张的时候，手中的动作却突地停滞下来。

那是Erik刚刚还未完成的画作，线条穿插着勾勒出他蒙着眼罩下棋的样子。

他瞥了Erik一眼，指尖无意识的翻动起略微有些粗糙的画纸，眉头渐渐蹙了起来。

看起来有些年月，厚厚的一本已经快用完了，画中的人全是他。靠在阳台上歪着脑袋向下眺望的样子、鼓着腮帮子嘴里嚼着东西的样子、趴在笔记本上睡着的样子、和别人聊天的样子、发布会上低着头签名的样子、甚至是，Charles的目光停留在右下角潦草的笔迹上，心突突的跳快了两拍。

1994年5月12日，他穿着学士服光着脚丫站在告示牌下躲雨，手里还拎着湿透了的鞋子。

Charles愣了一会儿，发黄的画纸上尽是些他在学校时候的样子，自己那时还留着傻里傻气稍显长些的卷发，老是戴着副厚厚的眼镜抱着成摞的硬皮书泡在图书馆里。

Charles缓缓合上手里的画册，半晌开口问道，“你是我在牛津的同学吗？”

Erik眼睛里闪亮的光泽渐渐黯淡下去，“不是。”他生硬的答道。

“但是你，”Charles迟疑的说，“前边几幅都还是我上学——”

“有什么关系么？”Erik面无表情的站了起来，拿走他手里的本子，径直朝吧台走了过去。

Charles注视着他离去的背影，皱着眉头在脑海里不停找寻着。

“我……”Charles慢慢踱着步子跟了过去，踌躇的咕哝着，“对不起，我真的不记得——”

“我说了那没关系。”Erik打断了他，拿起酒杯啜了两口，“我不是你的同学。”

Charles心情复杂的站立在那，早知道就不看那本该死的画册了，现在搞得好像Erik才是受害者一样。他沉闷的呼了口气，吊起眼角瞥向Erik。

见鬼了，他长这么帅为什么自己一点印象都没有？他整容了吗？Charles目光呆滞的胡思乱想着，不断的提醒着自己收起那不合时宜浓郁的愧疚感，但是Erik好像真的喜欢了自己1234——十年吗？Charles Xavier！停下来！他烦躁的皱了皱鼻子，在心里骂了自己两句。

“你还站在这儿干嘛？”Erik不冷不热的说道，打断了他凌乱的思绪，“我要开始做饭了。”

“我帮你！”

Charles立刻说道，回过神之后咬着下唇恨不得给自己一嘴巴，他的身体老是先一步出卖自己。

“你会做饭？”Erik狐疑的瞟向他，抬起手在柜子里翻找着食材。

“当然！”Charles不满的抗议道，“不然我在家写稿子的时候早就饿死了。”

“你做的那都是垃圾。”Erik毫不留情的指出。

“你不能这么侮辱我做出的食物，”Charles羞愤的指责道，“我做的东西还是能吃的！”他说着也抬起手臂伸向顶层的柜子。

“听着，我不需要你帮忙。”Erik毅然断绝了他。

“我今天一定要让你尝尝什么叫真正的美食——”Charles恼火的低吼着，猛地夺过Erik左手里的袋子，出乎他意料的，那是一袋面粉，他的手腕倏地一歪，白色的粉末扑头盖脸的洒了下来。

他闭着眼打了好几个喷嚏，傻傻的愣在那里。

“Erik…？”

过了片刻，Erik从他手里拿过空了大半的袋子，伸开双臂将他一把抱起，迈着双腿走向浴室。

“你想笑就笑吧。”Charles闷闷不乐的嘟囔着。

“你真是……”Erik叹了口气，轻轻将他放下，卷起湿毛巾擦拭着他满脸的粉末。

Charles一动不动老老实实的静候着，直到脸上，头发上都被完全清理干净，才慢慢睁开眼睛。他不舒服的揉了揉眼角，手腕却被Erik攥住拉到一旁。

“都红了，别揉了。”Erik低声说着，轻柔的吻了上去，蹭了几下薄嫩的眼皮后，歪着头贴上了Charles红润的嘴唇。

Charles下意识的张开双唇，Erik的舌头立刻滑了进来。两只手掀起下摆在他腰上来回揉弄，游移着向上解起他的扣子。Charles脑中立刻警铃大作，手臂猛地使力推开了他。

Erik目光深邃的注视着他，再次靠过来大力钳住他的腰侧将Charles转了过去。

“你是不是忘了自己的处境？”Erik叼吻着他的耳垂轻声说道，探出舌尖刷舐起他的耳廓，Charles立刻抖了起来。

他咬着下唇把呻吟忍了回去，敏锐的察觉到Erik的性器紧贴在他的臀缝上轻微的上下磨蹭，胸前的扣子被一个接一个的解开了。

“你他妈还真是随时随地都能发情？”Charles咬着牙根说道。

“对着你，当然可以。”Erik的手指灵巧的揉捏起他的乳尖，牙齿重重的磕过后颈上的棘突，Charles垂着脑袋浑身轻颤，片刻后胸前的大手慢慢撤了回去，腰上的裤子被人拽了下来，身后一阵动静，两根细长的手指猛地探入到了他身体内。

Charles闷哼一声，双手在光滑的台子上划拉着。体内的手指混合着冰凉的液体粗鲁急躁的在内壁上来回刮擦，直直的戳上敏感点揉按起来，Charles立刻软倒在Erik怀里。

“你硬了。”Erik说着扯下他歪歪扭扭的衬衣，在圆润的肩头啃咬了几口，快速的在柔嫩的穴肉里开拓后抽出手指扶着阴茎徐徐顶了进去，胯部大力操干起来，不停的撞上Charles紧实的臀瓣。

Charles无力的弓下腰，气喘吁吁的呻吟，快感顺着脊椎溢满全身，身前的性器不停打上大理石制的梳洗台。

“疼……疼…Erik！”Charles难受的扭着腰往后缩了缩，随即又被体内的凶器狠狠的顶了回来，他难以自持的哽咽轻泣。

“看看你的样子，”Erik抬起左手紧紧扣住他的下颌沉声说，“好好看看我是怎么操你的。”

Charles咬着下唇想要低下头，却被攥的牢牢的纹丝不动，他迷蒙的望向镜子里的人。

他浑身都泛起了绮丽的粉色，胸前的乳头完全挺立着，泪水在眼里不停打转，汗湿的头发服贴在绯红的脸蛋上，性器直直的挺立着往外冒着淫靡的液体。他能感到自己体内的穴肉随着Erik抽插的动作贪婪的缠绕上去紧咬不放，滋滋的水声回荡在浴室里，Erik强健紧绷的肌肉线条与他白嫩的肤色形成了鲜明对比。

“你…放开我……”Charles羞耻的浑身发颤，承受不住的晃动着身体妄图反抗。

“看到我是怎么操你的了吗？”Erik喘着粗气右手猛地朝上提拉起他的右腿，完全的扒下他的裤子，将他的膝盖抵到了台子上，Charles整个人都向前栽了下去。

“啊！啊嗯Erik！Erik……”Charles抽噎着踮起左脚，额发随着Erik抽插的动作来回蹭上面前光洁的玻璃，吐出的热气渐渐晕染出雾蒙蒙的白色光圈。Erik每一次撞击都准确的顶到他脆弱的的敏感点上，他在这种密集的攻势下没一会儿就尖叫着达到了高潮，黏腻的精液尽数喷洒到镜面上，体内肉棒抽插的速度降了下来，Erik享受了会儿肠肉痉挛般交缠的快感缓缓拔了出去。

Erik放下他的右腿，拉起Charles软绵绵的身子转过来。他双眼失焦的轻喘着感到Erik挺立粗长的阴茎再次插入进他湿软红肿的巢穴里，只留头部在身下小幅度的搅动着。

“舒服么？嗯？”Erik低声说着吻上了他的双唇，温暖有力的大手在他背上隔着光滑的布料来回抚弄凸起的胛骨。

Charles环上Erik的脖子顺从的跟随着口腔内搅动的舌头摇摆起舞，喉结上下滑动着汲取稀薄的氧气。

“还想要我干你吗？”Erik放开他的唇瓣，舌尖舔舐着Charles嘴角溢出的液体，“怎么不回答？”Erik揉掐起他的腰窝沙哑的问道，视线牢牢的紧锁住他。

“Erik，Erik…”Charles难耐的呢喃着他的名字，他快要被体内不疾不徐的麻痒感给折磨疯了。

“说出来我就给你，你下边全湿透了，感觉到了吗？”Erik不轻不重的啃咬着他的下巴尖，Charles颤栗的仰起了脖子。

“Fuck……”他抑制不住的抽噎着咒骂起来。

“Fuck what？”Erik轻笑一声，诱哄的啄吻他红透的脸颊。

Charles凝视着Erik幽深的灰绿色眼眸，心脏在胸腔内剧烈的跳动着，“Fuck your eyes……”他颤抖着蠕动起绵软的双唇，嗓音支离破碎，“your lip，your cock…啊！”Charles的手指随着Erik猛然挺入的动作紧紧的掐入了他的背肌中，他放弃般的抽泣着低声念道，“…Fuck me……”

“夹住我的腰。”Erik急促的低吼着抱住他抵到墙上，Charles立刻将双腿紧紧的缠绕上去。

他高扬起头无法控制的大声尖叫。

这个姿势进入的太深了，Erik大力的揉抓着他的双臀，强健的手臂上下托举，囊袋和浓密的耻毛不停撞击，Charles有一种整个人都被捅穿的感觉，他那再次挺立的性器不停的蹭上Erik坚硬的小腹，不消片刻就将他的皮肤弄得一片湿滑。

高亢饱满的呻吟逐渐转变为绵软甜腻的低声吟泣，Charles摇摆着腰肢追随着Erik主宰的节奏，后背隔着薄薄的衬衫来回蹭着光滑的瓷片，冰凉的墙壁被他扭动的身体摩擦的灼热难忍，他大张着嘴呼吸四周躁动的空气，睫毛轻颤着得到了一个毫不温柔的咬吻。Erik喘着粗气在他唇边胡乱啃噬，片刻后斗兽般用力掰开他的臀瓣全情投入的冲刺起来。Charles两眼放空的抓挠着Erik的脊背，呼之欲出的呻吟哽咽在喉咙深处，随着Erik的全速刺戳，他紧绷身体摇晃着脑袋再度达到高潮，脚趾死死的勾蜷着，大脑一片空白后无力的向下打滑，整个人完全挂在Erik身上。松软湿滑的穴肉仍旧不知餍足的紧咬吞吐着Erik硕大的肉棒，一阵抖动，Erik低吼着释放在他体内，慢慢拔出阴茎拥着他滑坐到冷冰冰的地板上，高热的性事息偃在潮湿的空气里。

Charles闭着眼睛向后一仰靠在墙上完全脱力的喘着气，屁股被后穴流出的液体沾染的黏腻不堪。

这真是太糟糕了。

Charles焦躁的吸了吸鼻子，一次又一次，事情的发展完全的超出他的控制，内心的防线疲惫失衡的被片片剥离。

“如果你能想起来，”Erik低沉的嗓音萦绕在他耳侧，呼出的热气打在他肩膀上，“我就放你回去。”他勾下头垂着眼帘蹭着Charles湿润的嘴唇轻声说。

Charles缓缓睁开了双眼，缭乱的在记忆深处搜寻着面前这个危险、充满攻击性的男人。

Erik Lehnsherr。


	7. Chapter 7

“他还是不肯合作？”

“是的。”詹姆斯面无表情的回答道。

浅灰色浑浊的双眼波澜不惊的锁定着他，詹姆斯沉静的望回去。他很清楚那双眼睛所蕴藏的深意，眼角周围密密麻麻的细纹仿若蜘蛛网一般向他传达着讯息，他驾轻就熟的顺藤探寻。

“这样的话他的性命对于我们来说就没有任何价值了。”年迈的老人幽幽的说道，“真令人遗憾。”

“是的，”詹姆斯说道，“您说得对。”

“告诉布鲁克森，让他准备动手吧。”男人轻叹口气，身子靠上椅背淡淡的说。

“我知道了。”

 

汹涌的波浪翻卷个不停，游艇随着摇摆的韵律来回浮动。潮湿的海风轻拂过詹姆斯的脸颊，他明明置身于无尽的深蓝之中，喷薄欲出的光焰和绚丽的色彩却来路不明的咆哮着挤入他的双眼。

“不能再往南了。”布鲁克森依靠着门边，审视的目光上下打量着他，“那片海域有渔民。”

“那就这里吧。”詹姆斯冷冷的回道，转身出了船舱。

“这家伙命真硬。”布鲁克森嗤笑着说，“我招待了他几天还没咽气，条子都像他这样？阴魂不散的？”

詹姆斯没有说话，他只是伫立在一旁注视着迈克尔萎坐在地上虚软无力的身躯，仿佛只是一个偶然路过的盘观者。

“嘿伙计！”布鲁克森重重的拍打着他的脸颊低喊道，一把扯下了他眼上的遮布，“还醒着吗？”

刺目的光线姗姗来迟的刺透迈克尔的眼皮，紧闭着双眼缓缓的睁开条缝，泪水不受控制的溢了出来，他痛苦的眨了眨眼睛，模糊混沌的视线逐渐集中在了连续几日朝夕相处的友人身上。

“我猜你打算做掉我了。”他扯着嘴角干涩的说道，“否则的话选择让我看到你这张脸真是一个愚蠢至极的决定。”

“你猜的对！”布鲁克森大笑着说，“朋友，今天就是你的忌日！”

迈克尔轻笑一声，转移视线落在了不远处的詹姆斯身上。

又矮、又蠢、嘴唇依然是红的耀眼。

“你要在边上观看吗？”他苦笑着说，有气无力的咳嗽了几下，“看着我彻底完蛋。”

“不，”詹姆斯摇着头朝他踱了过来，“布鲁克森，我来动手。”

“你？”布鲁克森惊讶的看着他，“你要亲自动手？但是老爷下的命令是让我——”

“你不相信我吗？”詹姆斯冷冰冰的说道，动作缓慢的从外衣里掏出了那把再熟悉不过的手术刀。

“…我不是那个意思。”布鲁克森略微有些胆怯的说道，气势瞬间矮了下去，“如果你坚持，那么好吧，不过我得在一边看——”

“当然。”詹姆斯一把拽起迈克尔的领子，踉踉跄跄的拖着他走到船缘。“有什么最后遗言？”

“有，”迈克尔呲着牙笑了起来，呼呼哧哧的喘着粗气，“你那该死的苏格兰口音真是可笑到极点，现在我的耳朵总算能清静一点了。”

詹姆斯凝视着他。

眼窝深陷，颊骨内凹，面色铁青，伤疤遍布额角及全身，胳臂和脖颈上的青筋在皮肤下清晰地暴浮着。 

他的神情却仿若依然是曾经意气风发的探长。

“永别了，迈克尔。”

詹姆斯轻声呢喃着，坚定有力的手指紧握着刀柄迅猛的刺入鲜活紧致的肉体。一声闷哼，詹姆斯徐徐的拔了出来， 翻转过迈克尔打滑的身体，推进了翻涌着的蔚蓝温床。

他紧盯着无助彷徨的弧线，沉闷的消隐在炫白的水花里，不完整的身影缭乱着水汪汪的蓝色海洋，在无言的尾声中疲惫的坠落。

“我们走。”

他云淡风轻的说道。

***

 

Charles抱着双臂依靠在飘窗前，头抵在玻璃上向下眺望着静悄悄的街道。

十八楼，街道上人影模糊，偶尔有几个行色匆匆的黑斑略过白茫茫的地面。漫天盖地的暴风雪笼罩着纽约城，大片厚重的雪花席卷着黏在光亮的玻璃上，闪烁着刺目的白光，寒气从窗缝间毫不留情的渗透进来，Charles甚至能听到空气中狂躁的呼啸声。

整个街区都因为这突如其来的恶劣天气该死的停了电。

“你不应该挨着窗户。”

Erik的声音从客厅另一侧传了过来，Charles吸了吸冻得发红的鼻子，将身上盖着的棉外套又拢紧了一些。

“你想感冒吗？还嫌屋子里不够凉快？专门往窗边靠。”Erik无奈的说着朝他走了过来，“你应该去床上，盖上被子，你打算一直坐在这儿吗？”

“我才不要跟你待在一个被窝里。”Charles瓮声瓮气的嘟囔着。

“别坐在这儿，”Erik抬起手掌放在Charles的额头上，很快收了回去，“去卧室。”他再次说道，Charles仍是不为所动。

“我不会对你做任何事情的。”

Charles的表情出现了细微的变化。

他转过头，外套上毛茸茸的帽子遮住了大半张脸，只余一双眼睛带着审视、怀疑的目光直盯着Erik，湛蓝的虹膜在白光的映射下浅的近乎透明。

“我保证。”Erik郑重其事的说道，伸出了宽大的手掌。Charles眨了眨眼，迟疑的握了上去。

 

“靠过来一点，我又不会吃了你。”

不，你会。

Charles郁闷的想到。但是Erik的建议很具有诱惑力，他在窗边坐了半天，浑身冻得像条冰棍，Erik的身体却同他的掌心一样，温暖干燥。Charles犹豫片刻，捏着被角挨了上去。

“什么时候能来电？”

“不知道，这种天气没法检修，大概要等一等了。”温热的指尖穿梭于他细软的发丝上，Charles的身体几乎是立刻就僵硬起来。

“放松点，”Erik的声音听起来闷闷的，“我只是发觉你的头发变长了。”

“不喜欢吗？”Charles满心期待的问道，身子逐渐放松下来。

“不是，”Erik沉声说，“有点像你上学的时候了。”

“说起那个，”Charles歪着头在Erik的毛衣上蹭了一下，躲闪着头上不停作祟的手指，“Andre Flattery，那是你吗？”

“谁？”Erik疑惑的问道。

“看来不是了。”Charles叹了口气，“你们俩个子差不多，我随便猜猜，接着来——Zebulon Field？”

“错。”

“Wayne Brown？”

“错。”

“Timothy Weaver？”

“从没听说过。”

“Nathaniel Turnner？”

Erik停顿了片刻，“Nathaniel Turnner？那个怪胎对你有意思？”

“他不是怪胎。”Charles不满的扭了一下，Erik把手放在了他腰上，“我是说，他的举止是有些异于常人，但是人还是很不错的，J.T的那本著作可是绝版，图书馆里都找不到，他借给我——”

“他想泡你。”Erik打断了他，“只能是这个原因。他最大的乐趣就是捉弄新生，我亲眼见过，俱乐部每个新成员都被他戏耍过，你不会不知道吧？我可不认为他那种人会友善到如此乐于助人。”

“我听说过。”Charles咕哝着，然后突然想到了什么似的，语调猛地清亮起来，“你也被他捉弄过吗，在俱乐部？你是低年级的？”

屋子里一阵静默，Charles扭过头兴奋的询问着，“低年级的？低我几届？小学弟？可不太像！God！你看起来比我还要大上几岁。”他伸出手指抚上Erik的额头，“你要不要做个整形手术把这里填平什么的？”他忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“很好笑吗？”Erik慢吞吞的拽下额上调皮的手指。

“是的！”Charles点了点头，“我认识的低年级生屈指可数，我很确定他们之中没有一个像你这样的。”

“我什么样？”

“变态。”Charles眨巴着眼，毅然下定结论。Erik轻笑一声，并没有答话。

“我一定没有见过你。所以你是个暗中躲藏的偷窥狂？还是说——”Charles扬起了一边的眉毛，侧过身子抬起手臂在Erik脸上胡乱动作着。“嘴巴——”他遮挡住Erik的半张脸自言自语，“没有印象。鼻子——NO。接下来是，眼睛——” 贴服着Erik脸颊活动的手掌缓缓地停了下来，Charles扬着头直直的凝视着他。片刻之后，掌心里温润的触感猛地使他回过神，他触电般的收回了手臂。

“怎么？”Erik勾着嘴角低沉的问道。

“我不知道，我只是……”Charles困惑的说，他再次迟疑的伸出指尖，抚上Erik的眼角，“这双眼睛我好像在哪见过…”

“在哪儿？”

Charles紧锁眉头，微启着双唇含糊的咕哝着，“我…我不记得了，我只是对这双……”他停顿了一下接着说道，“…有些印象，毕竟这种虹膜可不多见。”

“你是在恭维我吗？”Erik问道，嘴角上扬着划出一道弧线。

“我不是——”Charles咬着下唇矢口否认，“绿色的瞳孔确实很吸引人，但是放在你脸上就——”他撤回手指生硬的说，“你是个令人讨厌的家伙，稀有的灰绿色眼睛并不能掩盖你所做的一切。当然我并不是不愿意承认它本身所包含的美感，我只是…只是……你懂我的意思……”

断断续续的话语哽在喉间，Erik勾着脑袋凑了过来。

“…你保证过不会做任何事情的。”Charles轻喘着挣开Erik的怀抱，满含怒火的眸子直瞪着他。

“对不起，”Erik无辜的耸了耸肩，“情不自禁。”

Charles紧抿着双唇，懊恼的钻进温暖的被窝里，拉起被角蒙上半个脑袋。不消片刻，身后一阵动静，Erik环上他的腰将他拉入怀里。

“如果你再乱动我就要打破这个该死的誓言了。”Erik一本正经的声明着。

“你真是——”Charles僵着身子咬牙切齿的低声咒骂。

“所以你还是毫无头绪…”Erik轻揉着他的发丝沉声说，“很遗憾我不能放你回去。”

“随便吧…”Charles恹恹的呢喃着，“反正离满月只剩一个星期，也不差这几天了。”

低沉浑厚的笑声从他背后传了过来，腰上的臂弯收得更紧了，温暖舒适的热度隔着衣物在他皮肤间躁动流窜。

Charles烦闷的皱起眉头，紧紧闭上了双眼。


	8. Chapter 8

Charles无精打采的瞪着雾蒙蒙的镜面。

鉴于他们两个老是在做些有伤大雅的事情，Erik给他准备的那些为数不多的衣物不是已经报废就是还没有干。他不得已只好'借'衣服穿。 

领口有些过大，隐隐约约还能看到胸前尚未完全消退的咬痕，袖子也长了一大截。至于裤子，腰围倒是差不多，胯上的牛仔布料却紧致的贴合上他的臀部，完美的撑出了一道弧线。Charles知道他的屁股向来都是圆滚滚的，但是他永远不会承认。他的视线徐徐下移，再次清晰的认知到自己比Erik要矮上几英寸的事实让他沮丧万分。他面色铁青的弯下身子翻卷裤脚，扯下湿透的毛巾走出浴室。

“都来电了还点着蜡烛干嘛？”他径直走向吧台，舀起盘子里的奶油冰激凌往嘴里送，“God，我爱巧克力……”他心满意足的轻叹口气，这甚至抵消了他下身的不适感，要知道Erik并没有借给他内裤，说实话他也不想穿他的，他宁愿被粗硬的牛仔布料摩擦着，至少不用在走路时满脑子都是大屌的画面。

“就这么燃着吧，感觉不错。”Erik的声音听起来有些飘忽不定。Charles不用看也能感觉到一股灼人的视线正顺着他腰腹以下逡巡，如果眼神能扒衣服他大概已经被扒了十来遍了。Charles一屁股坐到椅子上，竭尽全力无视某人的视觉骚扰，全心全意的享受无与伦比的冰激凌。Fuck，这简直比莫里森那家出品的还要好上一万倍，Charles唯一愿意承认的一点，就是Erik Lehnsherr做出的东西真是见鬼的好吃。

窗外依旧飘着星星零零的雪花，雪势减小很多。屋子里静悄悄的，伴随着羹匙磕碰的叮铃脆响，Charles结束了这道美餐。胃里变得凉飕飕的，水蒸气的燥热感荡然全无。他餍足的侧过头瞥向Erik，站起身朝他走了过去。

“又在画我？”他抽出本子盘腿坐到沙发上，仔细的观摩着画纸上密布精准的线条，“画的真不错。”他由衷的赞叹道，“你学了多久了？”

“十几年。”

“墙上挂的那些都是你画的吗？”Charles抓过Erik手中的铅笔好奇的问道。

“是的。”Erik瞥着Charles垂下的睫毛轻轻的说。

“我对绘画一窍不通。”Charles努了努嘴，语气里带着一丝遗憾，“如果你不是个变态，也许我们还能够合作一下。”

“你对现在的那位插画作者有什么不满吗？”Erik勾着嘴角慢悠悠的问道。

“不是技术上的，”Charles翻着本子嘀咕着，“他的画很不错，但是为人傲慢无礼，见面会从来都没出席过，我到现在连对方是男是女都没搞清楚，不过Hank好像告诉过我是个男人，你知道——我的编辑Hank，有次庆功宴他还被神秘画家放了一次鸽子。”他抬起头冲Erik挤着眼睛，“Magneto，听说过吗？你们不都是一个圈子的？”

Erik笑着点了点头。

“真的？”Charles好奇的问道，“他什么样？是不是又丑又肥，八成还是个酒鬼，成天拽的跟二五八万似的，要不是他画的不错我早就炒了他了。”

Erik的牙齿完全的露了出来，他咧着嘴笑个不停，“差不多，你要不要炒了他跟我合作，大作家赏口饭吃？”

“免谈。”Charles一口回绝。

“我可以教你画画。”

“教我画画？”Charles狐疑的说。

“是的。”Erik耸了耸肩，“你想画什么？”

“呃，不知道。”Charles迷糊的咕哝着，话音刚落就感到Erik握上他的右手靠了过来，在崭新的空白页上来回勾画。Charles低着脑袋全神贯注的追寻着流畅的轨迹，寥寥几笔，画中的人物形象生动的跃跃欲出。

“你还真是自恋？”Charles不可思议的感叹道，“你是不是老是对着镜子没事画画自己什么的？”

“嗯哼，我都差点爱上自己。”

Charles忍不住翻了个白眼，飘忽的视线渐渐落到了瘦削纤长的手指上。骨节清晰分明，指甲干净饱满，温热感顺着掌心完整的包覆着他。

“别动。”Erik制止住了他想要撤回手掌的动作，依旧专心的画着画。沙沙声鼓噪着Charles的耳膜，就在他觉得腿都有点发麻的时候，笔下的作品终于完成了。Charles呆呆的看了一会儿，手中的本子却被猛地抽了出去。

“你干嘛！”Charles惊慌的趴倒在沙发上，“我腿都麻了！”

“哪儿？我帮你揉揉？”Erik压在他身上说道。叮当几声，一根皮带隔着袖口缠绕着缚上Charles的手腕，“别乱挣，擦破皮了可不好受。”

“那就把我给放开啊混蛋！”Charles恼火的怒吼道。

“免谈。”Erik环住Charles的腰部往上一提，两手摸索着解开Charles的裤子，“又长出来了，需要我再帮你刮干净吗？”

“滚远点！”Charles抵着沙发闷声骂道，极不配合的挣动着腰。

“啪”的一声脆响，Charles咬着牙停止了动作，天杀的Erik Lehnsherr。

“怎么不动了？”Erik调笑的说，“你动一下我就打你一下。”他盯着鲜红的掌印，掰着Charles的双腿让他跪在沙发上，卷起毛衣下摆慢慢曲下身子在白嫩的臀肉上啃咬起来。

“你洗过这里吗？”Erik舔着穴口的嫩肉沉声问道，“尝起来跟你身上一样香甜。”

血液逐渐涌上头顶，Charles才不会说他已经养成了清洗那里的习惯，还不是因为这个混蛋每次都射在里边。舌头一进一出的搜刮着柔软的内壁，Charles抑制不住的喘息起来，后边已经变得湿哒哒了，淫靡的水声在空荡荡的客厅里被无限放大。就在这个时候，右臀上的灼热感烫的他猛地一抖，尖叫声调皮的溢出齿缝。

“嗯……”Charles喘着气侧过头，模糊的视线锁定在了灼灼逼人的光亮上，“Fuck you……Erik…”他颤抖着低骂道。

Erik定定的瞧着他，再次抬高手臂。烛台微斜，滚烫的液体滴落在敏感的尾椎上，高亢的尾音变了调，Charles哽咽着抽泣起来。

轻柔的亲吻仿若羽毛般安慰着发红的肌肤，逐渐下移到湿软的穴口上，舔吻着再次探了进去，指肚揉按着周围不停收缩的嫩肉。

Charles神志不清的低声呻吟，双臀随着Erik的韵律轻轻摇摆，舒爽与难耐一同向他袭来，他动了动手腕想要纾解一番身前的欲望，却被束缚着无法动弹。

“Erik……Erik…”他难受的唤起他的名字，嗓音甜腻的哀求着。

“我不会碰你前面的，你也不许。”Erik拨弄着干涸的蜡块轻声说道，呼出的热气打的Charles一个机灵，“我要用舌头把你操到射出来。”

Charles惧怕的浑身战栗，性器却肿痛的更厉害了。

他啜泣着感受这悠长无尽的快感与折磨，大腿根被Erik宽大的掌心紧紧的掐在手里，屁股高扬着，腰肢却无力的软了下去，断断续续的呻吟渐渐转变为绵软的气声，Erik的舌头模拟着抽插的动作刷舐着内壁，只差那么一点。

“Erik哼……Erik！please……”他嘶哑的哭泣着，脑袋死死的埋进温凉的皮纹里，须臾间猛地仰起。他几乎在敏感点被触碰上的一刹那就达到了高潮，身子抖得像窗外旋转飘零的雪花一般。

体内的手指缓缓抽了出去，手腕上的束缚被解开了，Erik拽下揪成一团的裤子将他翻转过来。Charles喘着气抬起虚软的手臂遮挡住黏糊糊的面颊。

“别看我……”他在感到Erik的指尖后颤抖着说道。

片刻之后，手腕上的大掌撤了回去，脱力的大腿被人拉扯着完全打开，发烫的阴茎顶入到他体内，沉甸甸的囊袋撞击着臀肉，他呜咽着照单全收，穴肉饥渴的吞吐着入侵者。Charles紧攥着袖口遮住眼睛，只露出半个白嫩的指节。持续不断的羞耻感刺激着他，身前的性器很快再次精神起来。

“我喜欢看你乱糟糟的样子。”Erik弓下身子蹭着他的唇瓣低吟道，强劲的腰肌小幅度的耸动着，“我喜欢让你浑身都染上我的气味，我喜欢把你操到满脑子就只能想到我的名字，Charles，把手拿开。”

Charles的大脑完全的烧成了一团浆糊，他微张着嘴迷乱的缓缓移开手臂，颤着睫毛抬眼与Erik的视线撞在一起。

“我喜欢看你湿淋淋的眼睛。”

Erik轻声呢喃着，滑入Charles的口腔温柔的交缠吮吸。晕黄的烛光打在他刀刻一般的侧脸上，灰绿色的虹膜多情的变幻着色彩。一双大手游走在Charles软成水潭的肌肤上，力度恰好的来回抚摸。

令人迷醉的温存过后，准确无误的撞击再次拉响了战局。Erik松开双唇，紧扣腰侧开始一次比一次更狠的操干起来。

Charles随着Erik贯穿的动作无法自持的弹动着腰，两腿酸软的挂在Erik强健的大腿肌侧。他的视线渐渐再次模糊，双眼重新润上潮湿的水色。他畏缩的动了动手臂，却没有再覆上去，只是望进Erik幽深的眼眸里，喉间的呻吟声再度破口而出。这微弱的讯息仿佛点燃了最后一把火，Erik失去控制一般毫无章法的掐着他冲刺起来。快感顺着脊椎爬满全身，Charles抓挠着摩擦的滚烫的沙发痉挛着达到高潮，一声低吼，熟悉的股股液体打入他体内深处。

Charles脑子发白的拥上Erik瘫软的躯体，剧烈的心跳声隔着两道胸腔交融鼓动。

_我完蛋了。_

他闭上眼睛悲哀的想到。


	9. Chapter 9

“家里没吃的了，”Erik合上冰箱门重重的叹一口气，“除了酒。”

“也许你可以提前一天放我回去。”Charles期待的说道。

“No way。”Erik托着长腔，抬起胳膊在橱柜里翻找着，“cookies、nuts、twizzlers？——你要花生酱吗？”

“不要，巧克力还有吗？”

“嗯……最后一根，给你。”

Charles一把接住撕开包装，“Cherry stick…？”他鼓着腮帮子口齿不清的嘀咕着，“唔，太甜了，牛奶味道有些淡。”

“但你还是吃完了。”Erik毫不留情面的指出，掂着酒瓶和杯子朝他走了过来。

“1984？”Charles轻晃着酒杯小酌一口，醇厚甘洌的香气萦绕舌尖，“还不错，稍微涩了点。”

“你应该等一会儿。”Erik坐到椅子里慢悠悠的说，氤氲缭绕的烟雾轻飘飘的吞吐于唇齿间。

“嘴里太甜了。”Charles回答道，探寻的目光停留在Erik修长的指尖上。“这是我第一次看到你吸烟。”

“是吗？”Erik恍惚的问道。

“但是刚来的时候我就发觉你手上满是烟味儿。老烟鬼，忍到现在？我根本不介意这个。事实上，”Charles扬起眉毛，“你跟《迷踪》里的主角抽一个牌子。”

Erik瞥了他一眼，“你打算写死他吗？”

“你是在向我旁敲侧击接下来的故事情节吗？”Charles抱起双臂略微有些得意的说道。

Erik叼着烟微微点了下头，Charles发现他每次吸烟的时候颊骨都会深深凹进去。

“我还没想好，也许。”

“不，你不会。”Erik仰起头全身放松的靠到椅背上，眼睛斜睨着Charles，“他可以往南游，如果你想让他死就会直接一枪崩了他而不是用什么fucking scalpel。”

“他不能，他的双手还被绑着呢。”

“或许在坠海前手上的绳子被那个苏格兰小矮子划拉了两下？”他打趣的瞧着Charles，眼底蕴藏笑意。

“我不会那么写的。”Charles黑着脸死咬着牙根。

“当我没说。”Erik挑起眉语气诱哄的说，“我什么都不知道，这是你的小说。”

屋子里一阵静默，白色的烟雾虚无缥缈的穿梭在温暖安逸的空气里。

“我没忍。”他突然开口说道。Charles迷蒙了一会儿，意识到Erik回答的是他之前问的问题。

“嗯？那为了什么，突然想要戒烟了？”

Erik瞟着灯光下染上晕黄的墙壁嗓音低哑的呢喃，“我不知道……也许你填补了它的位置。”

他出神的想着，指尖的灼热感却猛地被人抽离。

他迷惘的侧过头凝视着Charles捏着烟蒂双颊使力的样子。

茶褐色的鬈发垂落于眉眼，石榴般的唇色是万恶之源。

“如果我一开始就用正常的方式约你会怎么样。”愚蠢的话语不由自主的脱口而出。

“Fuck off。”

Charles将烟头戳在桌子上挑衅的看着他，实木桌面留下了一个小小的黑点。

Erik轻笑一声，抓过酒杯喝了几口，站起身踱步到唱片机旁，“来支舞吗？”他选好曲子勾起嘴角悠闲自得的朝他晃了过来。

“……我穿着你可笑的衣服，会踩到你的脚。”

“有什么关系？”Erik歪着头伸出手掌，静静地等候着。

纵横交织的细纹蔓延在宽大的掌心上，Charles低着头，缓缓握了上去。

舒缓的音乐在宽敞的客厅里悠扬回响，两人赤着脚在光滑的地板上交错舞步。

“为什么我跳的是女步？”Charles不满的抱怨道。

“因为我只会跳男的。”Erik抱歉的说。

一曲舞毕，音乐倏地变换，熟悉的前奏灌满整间屋子，内敛暗藏的哀伤气势恢宏。

“…The End Of The World？”

“嗯。”Erik沉声应道，微微收紧臂弯，Charles顺势贴上他的身躯跟随旋律轻轻摇晃。清亮悦耳的念白穿插于美妙婉转的歌声中，她的嗓音从不沙哑，只有不事雕琢的光洁和柔韧。

 

Why does my heart go on beating?

Why do these eyes of mine crying?  
　　  
Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
　　  
It ended when you said goodbye.

 

Charles不合时宜的笑出了声。

“怎么？”Erik在他耳侧低声问道。

“没什么。”他扬起头注视着Erik，“我只是想到了某些有趣的事情。”

明媚的色彩抹上Erik的眼底，他没有答话，潜心拥舞直到所有的一切再次戛然而止。

“没有吻吗？”Erik松开怀抱柔声细气的说。

“这次没有。”Charles努着嘴摇了摇头，蔚蓝的眸子弯成了月牙形，“Night，MR. F。”他转身走向卧室，语调轻快的说道。 

 

Erik掀开被角，轻手轻脚的坐到床上，将床头昏黄的灯光又调暗了一些。他低下头瞥着Charles半侧的背影，绒被随着呼吸平稳起伏勾画出蛊惑的弧线，他伸出手指轻轻的抚弄起Charles蓬松柔软的发丝。思绪游移间，指尖被人攥进手里。

“我还没睡着。”

Charles翻过身子抬起眼睛视线朦胧的望向他。

“不困？”Erik压着嗓音低声问道。

“明天我就走了。”Charles垂下眼皮，答非所问。Erik抿了抿唇，并没有答话。

“我说，”Charles拂掉头发上作祟的手指，撑着床铺坐起身，“我明天就会离开。”

“我知道。”Erik说道，喉间犯过一丝苦涩，“一个月之期已到，我会遵守承诺，放你回去。”

Charles定定的瞧了他一会儿，勾着头肩膀微微抖动起来。

“我搞不懂你，”Charles微笑着呢喃细语。

这个在性事上从来都占据着绝对主动，霸道野蛮的男人，在某些时候又会流露出些许脆弱无助的纯情。

他直起身子跨坐到Erik身上，动作缓慢的抽出Erik腰间的带子，轻巧的覆上他的双眼在脑后打了个结。

“……你为什么这么做…”Erik闭上眼睛声音飘忽的问道。

“我只是，”Charles侧过头轻咬着Erik上下滑动的喉结，“想要嫖回本而已。”

柳絮般的亲吻贴着饱含水气的皮肤徐徐向下，撩动着Erik的心弦。Erik身上满是沐浴过后凛冽的湿气，渐渐与他交融在一起，不分彼此。  
“别动。”Charles吮吻着紧实韧滑的中线，双唇呓语着制止Erik蠢蠢欲动的手臂。他的两手在Erik紧绷的腰线上来回抚摸，彻底拉开大敞的睡袍。“你又没穿内裤。”Charles语气责备的说道，“你有露屌癖吗。”

“那是你自己发明的症状——”

一声低哼，未说完的话语咽回了喉咙里。Charles的嘴唇滑过了他的鼠蹊部。

他弓下身子舌尖灵巧的探出唇瓣，在Erik完全勃起的性器上来回滑动，一点一滴的顺着根部向上舔舐。他从没想过自己有一天会主动做这些，但是Erik因为他一句话潜伏起兽欲的隐忍模样，又给他带来丝丝诡秘的满足感，他吊起眼角瞥向Erik紧抿的唇线。Erik僵着身子一动不动，细密的汗珠逐渐渗出紧致的肌肤，为他抹上了一股禁欲的色彩。

Charles张开嘴将其含了进去，一只手漫不经心的揉弄起来。

温热湿滑的口腔紧紧的包围着他，Erik的喘息声开始变得粗重起来，他的手掌紧握成拳，内心躁动着扯去眼皮的束缚，他迫切渴望一睹Charles放下身段为他吞吐的样子。他的嘴唇必定一如既往的甜蜜红润，也许双颊还会带上羞怯的红晕，会说话的眼睛摄人心魄的泛着水光。光是这么想想就让他硬的无法自已。但是他依然没有任何动作，他怕自己唐突的行为会吓走Charles始料未及的热情。

他是个恶魔， 披着儒雅外衣满肚子坏水的蓝眸妖精，让人捉摸不透。

绮丽的幻想伴随着Charles后撤的动作骤然而止，令人遐想的声音鼓动着他的耳膜。

他把衣服脱了，Erik的胸膛上下起伏着静静聆听。然后是压抑的喘息和水声。

“Charles……”他沙哑的低喃道，嗓音充斥欲望。

“嗯…别动……”Charles语气不稳的说道，手指借着黏滑的体液在身下轻轻开拓。脸颊渐渐染上一片醴红。他难过的仰起头，咬住下唇抑制口中暗哑的低吟。

大约有一个世纪那么长，久到Erik感觉自己快要疯掉的时候，Charles终于朝他靠了过来。光滑柔嫩的大腿内侧紧贴上他紧绷的肌肉线条，柔软的穴口蹭着他缓缓向下，在接触的一刹那蠕动着吸咬上去。Charles发出一声微弱的抽气声，双腿开始发抖。他抬起手臂搭上Erik的肩膀，紧蹙着眉继续下沉，在插入一半的时候停了下来。

他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，脑子开始烧了起来，他畏缩的抬了抬腰，却被Erik攥住身子彻底拉了下去。

“啊啊！”他软坐在Erik身上失声尖叫，随着Erik挺腰的动作哽咽个不停，“别动啊…嗯……”粗长的肉刃深深顶入体内，他的嗓音听起来支离破碎。

Erik渐渐停住了动作，“那你来。”他咬着牙急促的说道，双唇来回啄吻着Charles汗湿的面颊。

“嗯……”Charles撑着双臂上下吞吐，浑身都泛起潮红。结合处已经变得湿哒哒的，进出开始变得容易起来。他摇晃着腰肢搅动Erik的性器，快感酝满四肢，扭动的幅度逐渐加大，他牙齿打着颤低哼呻吟。Erik的手掌顺着背脊腰窝来回揉搓，啃噬咬吻他高扬的脖颈。

不断累积的酥麻感剥丝抽茧般掠夺气力，他酸软无力的坐倒在Erik身上，阴茎整个顶入，两人同时发出醉人心脾的呻吟。

“Erik……”他有气无力的呼喊道。

只是一瞬间，蛰伏的肉欲喷薄而出，他脱力的躺倒在柔软的床铺上，掌控权重新回到Erik手中。

眼上的束缚被他一把扯掉，瞳孔早已转为幽暗的墨绿色，他紧扣着Charles的腰侧力道凶猛戳刺，视线紧锁住他痛苦欢愉的神色。Charles的双腿自主的勾上他的腰肌，甬道死死的绞住柱身。这一切的一切烧尽了他脑内最后一根名为'理智'的神经。他动作发狂的顶弄着Charles，恨不得整个人都撞进去。Charles很快连叫都叫不出了，他半张着嘴眼神迷蒙的望向Erik，两手牢牢的抓着身下的绒被，身体在反复的摩擦下仿佛临近燃点，卧室里的空气也变得燥热黏腻不堪。

“Charles……”Erik的喉间低吼着喊出他的名字。

失控的情事随着两人的高潮戛然而止，屋子里只余下剧烈的喘息声交错低鸣。

“我很抱歉…”在回过神后Charles喃喃的说道，“…你的澡白洗了。”

“我不介意。”

Erik侧过头送上一个绵长温软的吻。

 

钥匙、手机、钱包，Charles衣着整齐的站在客厅里，身上的物品跟来时一件不差，他低着头查看记录，Raven和Hank都试图联系过他几次。他把双手插回兜里，抬眼瞥向朝他走来的Erik。

“穿上这个，”Erik把大衣递给他，“只穿着风衣太冷了。”

“只隔了一条街，”Charles无所谓的耸了耸肩。

“我坚持。”

“好吧。”Charles无奈的说道，接过大衣穿在身上，脖子上一阵暖意，Erik抬着手给他圈上了羊绒围巾，他站立着任他动作，“照片呢？”

“没有。”Erik收回手臂回答道，“我没拍过。”

Charles歪着头长久的凝望着他，半晌开口说道，“我走了。”

“等等。”Erik转过身从桌子上拿了什么东西，很快再次朝他走了过来，“这个送你了。”

那是一幅简单装裱好的画像，他们一起画的那张。

“我会把它拿到局里，”Charles接过慢条斯理的说，“然后你就可以等着条子找上门了，谢谢你的配合，Lehnsherr先生。” 

“Erik。”他轻声纠正道，徐徐靠了过来，视线下垂在Charles的双唇上来回游移，片刻后轻笑一声向后退开。

“我走了…”

Charles清了清嗓子扭过头脚步急促的走向大门，面颊微微有些发烫，有那么一瞬间他以为Erik会吻下来，失落和庆幸感同时萦绕在他心头。他扭开把手跨出门外，冷冽清新的空气涌入胸腔，他垂着眼睛余光扫过屋里伫立在原地的身影，手腕使力带上了房门。

 

当他站在久违的街道上的时候，围巾上仍满是Erik的气息。


	10. Chapter 10

恼人的振铃声不知疲倦的煽动着Charles的耳膜。

第五遍了。

Charles 极其不情愿的拽下蒙着脑袋的枕头，艰难的睁开眼睛。

铃声停止了，然后是第六遍。

他脚步虚浮的晃着双腿伴着动听的节奏移向客厅。

“F——”

“如果你敢对我说出那个词，我保证整个下半年你将不会有一天好日子过。”

“……Rav——”

“——我只是想要提醒你，晚上八点，别迟到。”

“What？”Charles迷茫的问道，他的大脑直到现在还是一团浆糊，“晚上八点什么？”

“五十美元。”Raven的嗓音突然远离了些愉悦起来。

“什么五十美元，你到底在说什么？”

“我跟Hank打赌，”Raven高兴的说，“今天晚上的约会你会彻彻底底完完全全的抛于脑后，我赢了。”

“你不应该拿你亲爱的哥哥来作筹码，”Charles不满的抱怨道，“这么说我和你今晚会有个约会？”

“For god's sake Charles！你所有的智商都用来写书了吗！今晚！你！我！”Raven一字一顿的大吼道，Charles不由得将听筒挪的又远了一些，“——Hank！还有那个从未露过面的Magneto还是什么玩意儿，费切斯特餐厅！”

“今天是七号了吗？”Charles惊讶的说。

“谢天谢地你终于想起来了，“Raven如释重负的叹了口气，“是的，那么我的任务就算完成了，亲爱的Charles咱们晚上见！”

Charles揉着眉心放下电话。

现在已经是七月了，天气变得燥热起来，冰冷的空气从冷气机里向外扩散。

Charles最近一直在补眠，晚餐的事情成功的被他忘到了九霄云外。

说起这个，他的插画作者——Magneto，不知道是哪根筋出了问题。《迷踪》完结后，Hank照例象征性的向他发出了庆功宴邀请函，令人没有想到的是，他欣然同意了，只不过提出了希望能够以私下聚餐的方式见面。

所以他是个又丑又老又臭屁还有点害羞？的老男人，画倒是不错。Charles在心里小声补充道。

他伸着懒腰在屋子里懒散的晃悠了好几圈，找了点水喝。期间一直控制着自己的眼睛正视前方。

_也许我可以。_

有一个微弱的声音不停地在他大脑里回响着。

_只看一眼也没什么关系。_

他掐着腰抬起眼睛斜瞟向起居室正对面的阳台上。

阳光纷纷扬扬的透过玻璃窗洒落进来。

Charles面无表情的伫立着。

那里看起来同他离开那天一模一样。墨绿色的帷幕大敞着，角落里支着画架，阳台栏柱上还星星零零的吊着藤蔓，六个月无人照料，那几株可怜的植物都已经枯死了，水分枯竭暴晒在炙热的阳光下。

Charles收回视线，迈着双腿走向浴室。

 

他还是迟到了，Charles抓着西装外套在街道上匆匆行走着。

这都是Raven的错。

一定是Raven那张乌鸦嘴，让他今天如此好运塞车塞了这么久。他已经比约定时间晚了半个小时，电话也忘了带出来。最后还不得已下了出租车，徒步走过两个街区，在撞到8个人后历尽艰辛磨难站在餐厅门前，浑身都被汗水湿透了。

反正不会有比今天更糟的一天了，Charles整理着歪歪扭扭的领带郁闷的想到。

 

靠近桌子的时候，Charles隐隐约约觉得什么地方有些不妙。他的左眼皮从进入大门开始就跳个不停，这通常不会是什么好的预兆。要知道他十二岁那年有一次也是这样，结果当天在学校里他就被一个长他几岁的牙套妹给强吻了，嘴唇还被钢丝挂出了血，虽然他一直怀疑是被啃破的。 还有十六岁那年，他人生中第一次如此光明正大的遭到肌肉男的性骚扰，后来被碰巧赶到的Raven成功的将他从魔爪里救了出来。那件事对他造成了长期挥散不去的心理阴影，当然，是对Raven的，他对自己妹妹身体内潜藏的暴力因子有了进一步更深刻的认知。

“Charles！这里！”

Hank的嗓音打断了他漫无边际的胡思乱想，他扭过头目光散落在角落里的几个人身上。Hank、Raven——感谢上帝Raven看起来居然并没有因为他迟到的事情暴跳如雷，她好像聊得很开心，那么另外一个人就是——Charles诧异的发觉那个背影看起来居然也很眼熟？

当他走近的时候，左眼皮的跳动倏然停止了。

Charles确定没有任何一天会比今天更糟。

 

“所以你最擅长的是插画？”Raven好奇的问，“你每次都会配合小说作品的故事内容做一些风格改变， 有时候看起来就像完全换了一个人，那真是很难得。”

“我画肖像更多。”

“肖像？是人体写生吗？街头那种？”Raven咧着嘴问道，“还是说你专找裸体模特。”

“专业练习的时候不可避免，”Erik笑着说，“但是我个人更喜欢画真正想画的人，相信我。”

“你当初为什么会想要干这个？”

“那是个很长的故事。”Erik说道，“所以我们现在是在做什么访谈吗？”

“不，但是那个故事下次有空时请讲给我，我喜欢'故事'。”Raven嚼着羔羊肉咕哝着，“Hank当初告诉我你是个大帅哥的时候我还不相信，我还以为他在耍我。”Hank此时不满的嘟囔了一句。

“我只是个普通人而已，”Erik耸了耸肩，“还是个犹太人。”

“你是犹太人？”Raven放下手里的叉子咯咯笑个不停，“这可真有意思，那么作为回报我就透漏你一点小秘密，Charles有一少部分苏格兰血统，他小的时候口音糟到不行！”

“我知道。”

“你知道？”Raven惊讶的瞪圆了眼睛，“你怎么知道的？Charles从没在资料里提到过，而且他现在满口都是让人窒息的牛津腔。”

Erik没有答话。他磨挲着酒杯目光漫不经心的瞥过Charles微垂的脑袋，在他下颌到颈肩的弧度上短暂的停顿了一下。

“So，”Raven眨巴着眼睛接着说道，瞳孔里闪烁着狡黠的光芒，“Charles现在把口音掩饰得很好，据我所知他只在兴奋的时候语调才会有变化，你知道Charles有次在解决他的问题时被我撞到——”

“Raven！”一直沉默的Charles突然恼火的低吼道。

Erik停住了手指无意识的动作，视线稳稳的落在Charles咬着下唇尴尬的表情上，白皙的面颊泛上了一层浅浅的红晕。 

“你们两个以前见过面吗？”Raven忽然意味深长的问道。

“没有。”Erik回过神淡淡的说。

“我只是好奇，”Raven靠在椅背上愉悦的说，“你知道，Erik，你能告诉我你有女朋友了吗，如果没有的话我可以帮你介绍几个，我有好几个姐妹都喜欢你这种类型的，怎么样？有兴趣吗？”

“谢谢你的好意，但是我恐怕无福消受了，我有喜欢的人。”

“那真是令人遗憾！”Raven夸张的张圆了嘴巴，“你喜欢的人什么样？”

“他个子不是很高，”Erik啜着红酒目光涣散的低喃着，“善良，聪敏，偶尔迷糊的时候非常可爱，最让人心动的还是那双蓝眼睛。”

“他？”

Erik抬头看了她一眼。

“是的，他。”

“我去下洗手间，你们先聊。”Charles迅速的从椅子里站了起来，逃难似的离开了。

 

Charles站在水池旁无意识地搓着手。他刚洗了把脸，前额和鬓角处蓬松柔软的发丝不可避免的染上了些许潮气，几滴水珠顺着弧线向下滴落。

“再这么搓下去会破皮的。”Erik的声音突然在他身后响起，他下意识转身望过去，正对上那双灰绿色的眼睛。

“你怎么过来了。”Charles后退一步，后腰紧紧的贴上坚硬冰冷的大理石水池。

“你花费太久了，Raven怀疑你从下水道里逃走了。”

“我不会……”

Charles的话语哽在了喉咙里，他注视着Erik紧锁深邃的眼眸，脑子里真的萌生了从下水道里逃走的想法。

“你把头发留长了，”Erik并没有给他时间细想那个看起来充满诱惑力的计划，“为了什么？”

“不为什么，”Charles视线飘忽的答道，“就是想换个发型而已。”

“换回了十年前的？”Erik低着头又向前靠近了一步，说话时吐出的热气麻麻痒痒的打在Charles薄嫩的眼皮上，“你又瘦回去了，没好好吃饭？”

Charles沉默了一会儿。

“不关你的事，”他咬着牙说道，“不要做出一副跟我很熟的样子，看我什么都不知道把我耍来耍去的样子很好玩吗？大画家？”Charles发觉他的火气不受控制的蹦了出来，他抬起头恼怒的瞪视着几个月没见过的男人，“突然闯入的人是你，玩消失的也是你，”他的嗓门抑制不住的扬了起来，有好几个进入洗手间的人见此情景都避难似的跑开了，“还有什么是我不知道的？难道你还是个什么神秘的政府特工吗！”Charles假笑着讽刺的说，“你看起来过得倒是挺不错的，去哪度假了？现在回来又想干什么，准备再找个人下手吗？”

“你知道我这几个月都不在？”Erik扬起嘴角淡淡的说。

Charles咬着下唇侧过头，“我只是看到你的花枯死了。”

“我以为你不想见到我。”Erik说着抬起手臂，指尖轻轻抹过Charles下巴上残留的水珠，Charles随着他的触碰微不可闻的颤了一下。“而且我说过，”Erik收回手指，视线略过Charles亮晶晶的眼瞳，“我从没绑过别人回去画画，你是第一个。”他退开几步踱到门前说道，“别待太久了，不然Raven就会自己闯进来了。”

房门紧闭的响声回荡在密闭的洗手间里，Charles闭上眼睛深吸了几口气。

“Fuck……”

他懊恼的说道，终于补全了白日里未能说完的话语。

 

他出去之后没再见到Erik，他提前离开了。之后Raven不停地盘问着他，女人的直觉有时候准确到令人可怕，她一口笃定他们俩绝对认识。

岂止是认识，Charles目光呆滞的搅着布丁瞎想着。

朝夕相处一个月，能看的不能看的地方全看过了，他的胃也已经被Erik高超的厨艺饲养到对自己亲手所做的食物到了难以下咽的地步，写着小说的时候脑子里老是会不由自主的跳出Erik的身影，在屋子里闲晃时眼睛总会瞟向对面空荡荡的阳台，甚至是性幻想对象，也已经由不知名的女人变成了…………

Charles头疼的捂住额头。这倒是有些好处，Raven终于停止了那些让人难堪的发问，转而的担心的询问起他是不是哪里不舒服。

当Charles度过难熬的一天，进入家门伫立在起居室的时候，对面屋子里姗姗来迟的光束穿透沉谧的夜色飘飘荡荡的投射过来，Charles果断的移步到落地窗前，动作迅速的拉紧了深红色的窗帘。

 

 

Charles没有想到会这么快再次见到Erik。

像往常一样，Charles是被饿醒的。

他昏昏沉沉的从床上爬起来，叼着牙刷在料理台前晃来晃去，最终只翻找出了两天前烤焦的半片土司。Charles毅然将其扔进垃圾桶里，片刻之后再次从浴室里晃荡出来，嘴里咬着一大块巧克力。

这是最后一块了，他悲哀的想到。

他心不在焉的咀嚼着甜腻润滑的美妙食物，随手打开了桌子上的笔电，在码了几个字后，隐隐感到饱受折磨的肠胃依旧向他传达着不知餍足的负面情绪。他无奈的轻叹口气，向后一仰蜷缩在舒适软凉的皮椅里，歪着脑袋再次透过细微的缝隙瞟向正对面的阳台，Erik已经出门了。

自那天聚餐后他度过了安稳无趣的两个星期。他没有再动过那幅窗帘，只是每天都会'不经意间'从刻意留下的细缝里偷瞄过去。

Erik总是会在早上六点出去跑步，一个小时后回来冲个澡再次离开家门。这次通常都要到晚上Charles才能再看到他。夜深时分，他依旧会在Charles赶稿时点亮屋子，窸窸窣窣的勾着头靠坐在起居室角落里画些东西，有时候会直接抱着画本疲惫的睡过去。这大大改变了Charles的作息时间，他现在已经把工作计划提到了白天，晚上总是在午夜前就熄灭掉客厅里所有的灯光，不消片刻，对面的屋子就会仿若伴随他的步调一般重新没入进同一片沉重的黑幕之中。

他以前从没浪费过这么多精力去观察另一个人的生活，这对他来说是全新的，同时混杂着一些苦涩心安的滋味。

他改变了自己的睡眠工作习惯，他根本懒得细想自己做这些到底是为了什么。刚开始几天他总是无法睡着，白日的灵感也不如夜色下那么才思敏捷，他开始花费大量的时间窝在窗帘旁透过间隙仰望夜空中恒久璨烂的漫天星辰，然后在翌日浑身酸痛的从地板上醒过来。幸好他白天有大量的时间可以用来补眠，只是新书的进展变得格外缓慢，他甚至萌生了洗手不干这种消极的想法。

也许我毕业的时候就应该选择老老实实去教书，Charles郁闷的长叹口气。

他依然饿得够呛，只好拿起电话给自己订了个匹萨，见鬼的他真的一口也不想多尝自己做的那堆垃圾了。

他无精打采的喝着牛奶，脑子高速运转着构思如何发展接下来的故事情节。正在他思索着要不要给男二号发个便当时，短促的门铃阻断了他零乱的思绪。

“来了！”Charles冲着门外大喊道，一把抓过桌子上的纸钞走向门口，“怎么这么快？”他迷糊的揉着头发打开屋门，脑子里仍在构想是应该淹死男二号还是吊死男二号还是索性让他尸骨全无，“20美元给你，不用找——”

Charles张口结舌的瞪着门外的男人，这明显不是之前那位熟悉可爱的外卖小哥。

Erik穿着浅灰色的polo衫和休闲裤站在他家门口，鼻子上还架着副墨镜。

“早——”

Charles'砰'的一下关上了房门。

天杀的Erik Lehnsherr为什么会出现在这里。

Charles崩溃的思考着。他身上还套着睡裤和纯白的半透明T恤，头发也因为他糟糕的睡相可笑的翘着卷。他懊恼的抓了抓本就乱成一团的头发，吸了吸鼻子迟疑着再次旋开把手，只探出一只眼睛透过门缝瞄过去。Erik依旧很有耐心的等在那里，他还把那副该死的墨镜给摘了，随意挂在领口上。

“早上好。”

他再次说道，唇边微微带着笑意。

不早了，已经十点了。

Charles面无表情的瞪着他。

“你来干嘛？”

“我给Hank送样本，他听说我们住对面之后就让我直接过来找你，”Erik说，“反正最终方案还是要你敲定审核，我想他大概是想省略掉某些繁琐的程序。”

我要辞了他。

“东西给我你可以走了。”

“我需要你直接告诉我你的决定是哪张，”Erik不紧不慢的说道，“然后我才能继续之后的工作。”

“我可以电邮给你——”

“我猜你还没有吃早饭，就顺便给你带了点吃的。”Erik抬起手臂扬了扬手里的纸袋，Charles这时才注意到他一直攥着的东西。

Charles盯着纸袋犹豫的说，“我订了匹萨…”

“你最爱的鲜奶布丁，加了巧克力。”

“……额…”

“我做的。”Erik微笑着说道。

Charles咽了口水，接过诱人无比的袋子打开了房门。

Erik立刻走了进去，好像怕Charles会突然后悔再次关上一样。但是这种担心其实是完全多余的，因为Charles的注意力已经彻底的被手里的美味给吸引了，他迫不及待的将其放置在盘子里享用起来。

噢上帝……

Charles在内心深处满足的低吟着，心底简直仿佛沸腾起了幸福的粉红泡沫。

等他心满意足的将盘子刮得一干二净的时候，说真的那看起来就像刷干净的一样。Charles满意的放下餐具，朝电脑走过去。这时他发现客厅里的窗帘被Erik完全的拉开了，干燥温暖的阳光穿透玻璃窗曲曲折折的铺满整个房间。

他拿起文件夹里的画纸仔细翻阅着，将钟意的几幅挑出来。 

“感觉如何？”Erik站在窗边问道。

“我正在看。”Charles咕哝着，专心的欣赏着手里风格迥异的画作，在最喜欢的两幅之间犹疑不决。

“有什么问题吗？”Erik的声音听起来又近了一些。

“两张都喜欢，”Charles蹙着眉嘀咕道，“我正在抉择。”

他全身心投入的观察比较着，“你能把这两幅再综合一下吗？我喜欢这个灯塔，如果你能把它加到这张作品里，就完美了。”

Erik并没有答话，他抬起头疑惑的望过去，发觉Erik的视线被桌子上的某个物事牢牢地吸引了。

他'啪'的一下伸出手臂扣倒了相框。

“那只是！那只是——”他焦急的企图说些什么，在接触到Erik转过来的视线后闭上了嘴巴，脸颊烧的厉害。

“只是什么？”Erik低沉的问道，左手轻轻覆上Charles紧按相框的手指，顺着骨节向上抚摸起来，停留在虎口处力道恰好的揉按着。

“你看错了。”Charles蹩脚的解释道，“那不是你的画，我是说，那只是另一个朋友送我的，里面的人碰巧长得跟你有点像而已…”

Charles此时已经不止想剁手了，他还想咬掉自己的舌头。

“嗯，”Erik的眼底满是笑意，“我看错了。”他抬起右手，指肚轻擦过Charles的嘴角，然后送进嘴里啜了一口，“你这里还沾着布丁。”他面不改色的说道，仿佛这是再自然不过的事情。

Charles开始觉得自己无法思考了。

“我……我决定好了，”Charles花了几秒钟找回自己的话语权，“就这张！”他胡乱指了一副，“好了带上你的画册快点离开这里——”

“我改主意了。”

“什么？改什么主意？”Charles迷茫的看着他。

“我的布丁，”Erik义正言辞的摇着头陈述道，“它不是免费的，我现在要收取一些适当的报酬。”

Charles目瞪口呆的张着嘴巴，“好吧，”他干巴巴的说道，“我应该给你多少钱——”

“我不要钱，”Erik掐着Charles的腰侧一把将他托在桌子上，“礼尚往来，我只想取回我的牛奶。”

然后他在Charles不敢置信的瞪视下弓着腰将他睡裤里软趴趴的性器含进了嘴里。

Charles敏感的弹起腰，下意识的呻吟出声。

该死。

该死的Erik Lehnsherr！

他烧成浆糊的大脑里就只冒出了这么几个词汇。

他无法自持的揉抓起Erik暗金色的短发，眼神迷蒙的凝视着他刀刻一般挺直的鼻梁，他那本就略微内凹的双颊因为用力吮吸的动作深深向里内陷着，留下了一个性感的漩涡，浅色的睫毛投射出缕缕斑驳的阴影，更不要提他那吸人骨髓般灵巧的舌头。Charles很快就在Erik的操控下呜咽着攀上了顶峰。

半年来从没有这么爽过，Charles头昏脑涨的想到。

他面红耳赤的喘着气平复加速的心跳，视线模糊的注视着Erik擦掉嘴边的液体，脱下上衣的利落动作，然后是皮带。他的腹肌好像比半年前更结实了，他们在一起的那个月里Erik从没能锻炼过，而现在，他满身的侵略气息比之从前有过之而无不及。

Charles感觉更糟了。

“Erik……”他艰难的开口说道，嗓音干涩的厉害，“你已经取回了你的报酬，我想你是时候离唔——”

剩下的话语被Erik吞进了肚子里。

双唇触碰的一刹那，Charles就难以自制的黏了上去，他怀疑Erik一定在嘴里偷偷藏了块磁铁，不然为什么他根本无法抗拒这恼人的磁力。 

他们全情投入的接着吻，Erik还不忘掀起他的衣服下摆向上卷弄，Charles无意识的配合着他的动作，很快就被剥了个赤身裸体。每当嘴唇分开的时候他们都速度极快的再次吸咬上去，现在两人嘴里都满是浓郁的巧克力香气。

等到Charles被推倒在桌子上的时候才察觉到事情真的不太妙。

“我的衣服呢……”他糊涂的问道，撑着桌面想要坐起来。

“脱了。”

Erik简洁的回答着，大手有力的拉开Charles的双腿，视线下移的目光再次变得深邃起来，瞳孔泛起层层幽深的墨绿色。他抓起桌子上还剩一半的牛奶毫不客气的尽数倒在Charles畏缩柔嫩的穴口上，左手紧扣住Charles因为冰凉液体刺激起微微挣动的身体。然后潇洒的探入一个指节，来回开拓着久未使用的甬道，无视Charles咒骂的恶毒词句， 说实话Charles那副死鸭子嘴硬的样子在他眼里只会更加可爱，那只会将他带入更不利的境地。

“你他妈赶紧滚啊！——”Charles恼羞成怒的骂个不停，现在身体里的手指已经增加到了三根，牛奶还湿哒哒的顺着大腿根往下滑落，这个满脑子黄色废料的王八蛋，“——说话不算话的……嗯…混蛋！”

“这是小费。”Erik一本正经的说道，指肚轻轻擦过深处的敏感点。

差不多了，他迫不及待的撤出手指，扶着肿胀不堪的阴茎长驱直入。

半年没有被使用过，Charles浑身僵在桌子上，一口气哽在喉咙里。

我要杀了他。

Charles泪眼婆裟的胡思乱想着。Erik很快讨好的抚慰起他软下的前端，另一只手不断的揉弄起他全身上下各个敏感区域，他确实把Charles研究的很透彻，没过多久Charles僵直的身体就重新放松下来，完全软倒在木桌上，满是水气的蓝宝石眼睛暧昧涣散。

然后就是销魂蚀骨的动人韵律。

Charles的双腿大张着，右脚被Erik拉到肩上，左腿自主的缠上Erik坚实有力的腰肌，文件夹好巧不巧正好硌在肩胛骨下，Charles难受的扭动着身子往前挪了挪，却因为Erik借机挺腰操干的动作哽咽着抽泣起来。

“Eri…Erik，”他委屈的低喊着，“难受嗯……拿掉啊嗯…”

“哪里难受？”Erik喘着气沉声问道，指尖轻戳上不停收缩的穴口，引来Charles一声尖叫，“不是舒服的很吗？”

“后面！”Charles摇晃着脑袋，“后面啊！——”

他话音刚落，就感到Erik退出大半个柱身提起他翻转过身，然后再次整根撞击进来，阴囊紧紧地贴上他的臀部。

“好了吗？”Erik自上而下舔舐着他的脊椎骨纯良的问道。

他故意的，这个混蛋。

Charles啜泣着虚软无力的趴在桌子上，脚尖轻点着柔软厚重的地毯，身体享受着这悠长磨人的性事，衷心的盼望着体内的大家伙能尽早完事。

他渐渐轻摆起腰肢迎合Erik抽插的动作，身下贪婪的小嘴对此十分想念，饥渴的包裹吸吮上火热硕大的侵入者，无餍的吞吐汲取着甜蜜的汁液。

七月尾的炙热空气充斥在两人周围，冷气机仿佛也失去了它本身的功效，汗水从毛孔里源源不断的向外冒出，Charles甚至感觉到了Erik动作时滴落在他脊背上的灼烫水珠。

再次突兀响起的短促门铃，打断了两人原始的交流活动。

Charles浑身发毛的僵在原地。

门铃声再度响起。

“你要去拿匹萨吗？”Erik弯下身子紧贴他的后背淡淡的问道，呼出的热气瘙痒着他的颈项。

“你开什么玩笑？…”Charles惊恐的说道，他真的怕Erik会直接抱着他冲向门口，他现在怀疑没有什么事是Erik什么做不出来的，那家伙根本不知道'脸皮'两个字怎么写。

“你要让那个可怜的送餐者白跑一趟吗。”Erik轻啄着他的面颊柔声问道，牙齿叼着他的耳垂磨了两下，满意的得到了一声低哼。

Charles恼火的咬着下唇侧过头避开Erik不断骚扰的动作，这家伙好像把一切都归咎为他的过错。

这个蛮不讲理的男人。

没等他诽谤多久，Erik就又直起身子发起了新一轮的进攻。

他次次整根拔出，然后精准迅猛的戳刺进来，头部不停地摩擦重压上Charles脆弱不堪的敏感之源，力度之大颇有些整个人都妄想捅入的架势。Charles很快就牙关失守的惊叫出声，发红的肌肤浑身战栗着抖动不停，两手徒劳的抠抓着光洁的桌面。

深红色的窗帘依旧大敞着，戛然而止的门铃声他都已经无暇顾及，他苦心维持了数十年温文儒雅的形象就这么被Erik彻底击毁。他肆意妄为的尖叫起来，腰部被死死的扣在一双大掌里，桌子随着Erik挺腰操弄的动作剧烈的摇晃个不停，桌子上的物件岌岌可危的悬在边缘，Erik带来的画作也早已纷纷扬扬的铺洒满冰凉的地面。

又是'砰'的一下沉闷声响，Charles半张着嘴两眼无神的瞥向已然坠落的物体。

“我的——嗯…电脑啊！”Charles紧锁着眉头大喊道，整张脸都因为Erik并未停歇的动作紧紧地皱在了一起，欢愉和痛苦同时交织在绯红的脸庞上，“如果……啊我的稿……稿子——”他断断续续的低吟道，“废了——你就等着……嗯…给自己收尸——”

Erik用实际行动回答了他。他加快速度尽情的冲刺起来，松软甜润完全打开的巢穴与他紧密的契合在一起，Erik浑身紧绷的攫取这美妙诱惑的一切，Charles动听撩人的呻吟声更是一曲曲摄人心魄的催化剂。

Charles很快耐不住如此高频率的侵占索取，没过多久便脑子空白着达到了高潮，后穴高热痉挛着搅动Erik的阴茎，身后是低哑压抑的低吼声，以及股股滚烫粘稠的精液，喷发在他敏感紧致的内壁上。他绵软迷醉的垂着脑袋低声呻吟，直到Erik将他拉起拥坐到怀里。

Erik温柔耐心的梳理起他汗湿凌乱的发丝，嘴唇轻擦过他乱糟糟湿淋淋的面颊，在浓密纤长的睫毛处留恋的蹭了两下。

“我要告你。”Charles嗓音干哑的呢喃道，刚才叫的有些太用力了，“我要告你私闯民宅，强奸。”

“强奸？”Erik在他耳侧轻笑着问道。

“是的，”Charles闭着眼睛有气无力的点了点头，“而且不止一次。”

“如果你执意如此，”Erik抚摸着Charles的下巴尖将他的头轻轻拨过来，再度吮吻上Charles红肿的唇瓣，“不过我有个更好的解决方案。”

“嗯……”Charles沉醉的回应着，忽闪着睫毛睁开眼睛，“什么？”

“你可以把我困在这儿一个月，然后我们就扯平了。”

Charles简直忍不住要笑出声了。

“你说真的？滴蜡、皮鞭、捆绑都没有怨言？”

“……”Erik略微有些吃惊的看着他，“我不知道你口味有那么重。”

“为了折磨你我愿意尝试一下，”Charles勾起嘴角在Erik怀里挪了挪找了个更舒服的位置，两人身上都黏腻不堪，但他现在根本不想起身离开，“就算这样我还得好好想想，”他咂咂嘴接着说道，“只是扯平而已，我并有没赚到什么。”

“我可以给你做饭。”Erik将下巴抵在他肩头闷闷的说，“无限期，你想吃什么我做什么。”

“嗯，这个听起来不错，我考虑一下。”

Charles来回磨挲着Erik修长的指尖轻轻的说，他的指肚上满是薄茧，骨节上的突起也比常人要粗大一些。

“一分钟。”Erik斩钉截铁的说道。

“好，一分钟。” 

Charles扬了扬眉点头答应道。

 

Erik凝视着Charles垂着睫毛的乖巧模样，面上的红晕已经完全的褪了下去。

他没能等到答案，Charles已经睡着了，Erik不忍心叫醒他。

他轻叹口气，抱着Charles从椅子里站起来，将他轻轻柔柔的放在柔软舒适的床铺上，盖上凉被后静静的坐在一旁观摩了会儿他恬静的睡颜。

就在他打算起身离开的时候，左手却被人拉住了，他惊讶的转过头注视着Charles，他的眼睛依然紧闭着。

“我一会儿睡醒要吃千层糕和奶油汤。”

Charles慵懒的嘀咕着，翻着身子松开了手臂。

“好。”

Erik盯着他乱蓬蓬的后脑勺咧着嘴应道。

这大概是他脸上有过的最傻的表情了。

Erik开心的想到。


	11. Extra Chapter

Erik今天心情非常抑郁。

他很不幸的患上了重感冒，太阳穴处的青筋还突突的发着痛，却仍是在一大清早套上好几件笨拙的厚衣服，戴着口罩被妈妈从家里踹出来，提着大堆画具赶去城市另一头的画室里做漫长无趣的基本功练习。说实在的，他不喜欢这个，他更想掂起球棒到场地里去跑上几圈，画画是女孩子才会做的事情，他一直这么认为。他的老师评价他心浮气躁，始终没有真正领会到艺术的真谛，Erik对此不以为然。他的母亲倒是认为这在某种程度上来说是种修行，也许能够适当的修修剪剪Erik那暴躁极端的臭脾气，Erik微弱且并不真诚的反抗没有起到任何效果，他并不是想真的惹母亲生气，只是略微有些厌烦枯燥无味的线条练习。

他精神不振的倚在窗边昏昏欲睡，鼻子塞得厉害，公车晃晃悠悠的节奏仿若摇篮曲一般诱哄着他进入梦乡，然而没等他会上周公，已有人先他一步。他诧异的侧过头瞅向肩头上传来的重压感，有个不知名的小子靠着他睡着了。

Erik垂下眼打量着这头光亮顺滑的茶褐色鬈发，视线顺着眉宇徐徐下移。从他这个角度只能隐约看到挺翘的鼻尖和纤细的睫毛，还有一副傻气十足的眼镜歪挂在直挺挺的鼻梁上，眼镜腿在他肤色白皙的颊骨上硌出了一道淡红印子，下半张脸舒适的埋进格子围巾里，呼出的热气将双颊两侧抹上了层淡淡的红晕。

Erik微微感到有些哭笑不得。这小子比他要矮上几英寸，脑袋正好卡在他颈窝里，还安逸的来回蹭了几下，丝毫没有打扰到别人的自觉意识。

哪有人会这么没有戒心随便靠着陌生人就睡过去的。

现在Erik真的睡不着了。他平日里总是一副凶巴巴的样子，除了真正混熟的伙计，鲜少有人主动靠近他，更不要提陌生人了。当然，女孩子除外。

Erik此刻由于病情折磨的迟钝大脑正缓慢的运作着。他斜眼瞥向露指手套里露出的半个指节，这小子怀里还抱着书包，硬皮封套的烫金印子隐约探出一角，Erik一眼认出那是本精装版的《福尔摩斯探案集》，最里边还有好几本，像是工科专业书籍，藏在书包深处黑漆漆的看不真切。

所以他是个大学生……？

Erik惊讶的睁大了眼睛，这小子看起来未免也太小了一些，他忍不住愤愤的想要扳起他的头看个清楚，要知道他自己这张脸从小到大一直被别人称作“过度成熟”，更有人毫不客气的直接说他老气横秋。

车子停靠站台时发出了轻微晃动，背包歪挎着摇摇欲坠，Erik动作灵敏的阻断了它下坠的弧线，不怀好意的将其大力拽到自己怀里，结果这小子就只是蹙着眉半抬起前臂略微挣了两下，在触到Erik的外套衣角后紧紧的攥到了手里，并没有醒过来。

这小子睡得可真够香的……睡相也不怎么样……Erik满脸黑线的瞅着手里的背包，迟疑了一会儿后掏出了那本《福尔摩斯探案集》。

扉页上隽秀的花体字母清晰的勾勒着 ————

_Charles Xavier_

Erik挑了挑眉，将其重新塞进去后伴着公车的摇摆节奏继续走神。

兜兜转转，他要下的车站很快就过了，这小子却始终没有醒过来的迹象。Erik犹豫片刻，放弃了打断他梦乡的残酷决定，就当是积德从善了。他无奈的轻叹口气，闭上发红酸胀的双眼放松身体依靠上硬邦邦的椅背。

我就让你再睡一小会儿，Charles Xavier。

 

Erik最终坐到了终点站。

他在司机询问好奇的目光下略微有些尴尬恼怒的轻晃起Charles的肩膀，随即慢慢加大力度，终于叫醒了这个舒舒服服睡了一路的陌生乘客。

那个叫做Charles的混小子，迷迷糊糊的勾着脑袋睁开了紧闭多时的双眼，目光涣散的眼瞳里满是刚睡醒的水气。

Erik察觉出心底某根未曾动过的弦子似乎被羽毛不轻不重的拂了一下。

他从没见过蓝到如此纯粹的眼睛，内心第一次蠢蠢欲动的产生了想要亲自记录那光线勾织下琉璃神采的想法。

“…对不起？”Charles迷惑的努动起嘴巴，“我的书包为什么会在你那里……”

现在Erik的注意力被吸引到了红润软糯的嘴唇上。

这小子到底从哪冒出来的？

“…先生？”

“你睡着了，”Erik很快回过神说道，他的喉咙由于感冒嘶哑的厉害，隔着口罩听起来瓮声瓮气，半边身子还因为持续重压抗议的发着麻，“靠着我，睡了一路。”他把背包递过去很关键的补充道。

“……”Charles吃惊的张大了嘴巴。

“先生们——”司机不耐烦的按着喇叭打断了两人之间毫无营养的对话，“我要准备折回去了！”

“对不起！”Charles扭过头尴尬的说，抓起书包从椅子里站了起来，眼神飘忽的瞥了Erik几眼一前一后的下了公车。

“我很抱歉…，”他站在路边磕磕巴巴的解释着，脸红的更厉害了，“我… 我还从来没……没做过这么失礼的事情，大概是昨天论文弄得太晚了，实在是对不起！”

“那没什么。”Erik难受的吸了吸鼻子，他感到鼻涕因为突然涌入的冷空气不受控制的流了出来，谢天谢地他戴着口罩，“那么你本来是要去哪？”

“噢！就是这儿，”Charles转着脑袋四处打量，“我本来就是要坐到终点站来着，你不是吗？” 

Erik此刻觉得自己真是个彻头彻尾的傻X。

“是的，”他咳嗽了两下僵硬的点了点头，“我也是要到这儿来。”

“那么……”Charles在书包里翻找着本子，“佩德拉街17号，唔，应该是在那边，你跟我顺路吗？”

“不，有人来接我，看起来我要等一会儿了。”

“好吧，”Charles抬起头冲他不好意思的微微一笑，“那我就先走了，我…我为刚才发生的事情再次向你道歉，”他局促不安的咬着下唇，“谢谢你！我们……我们有缘再会吧！”

“再见。”

Erik淡淡的说道。然后目送着Charles冲他摆着手一步一步的消失在街道尽头。

Erik阴沉着脸在司机调笑的注视下再次登上巴士。

“那是你的小男友吗，大老远跑来送他？”戴着帽子的胡子大叔摇晃着脑袋咂巴着嘴，“现在的年轻人，越来越开放不说，还老是腻味的黏在一起，一点儿也不考虑一下我们这些上了年纪的人的感受——”

Erik提着大堆东西重新坐回靠窗的位子里，耳边仍是司机絮絮叨叨的牢骚。

Charles Xavier。讲着一口标准的牛津腔。

有缘再会。

 

Erik有生以来第二次撞了衰运。

他火冒三丈的窝在衣帽间里，手里捧着傻到不能再傻的头套。

入学没多久他就因为在校队时出色的个人表现为自己赢得了加入俱乐部的机会，这本来是件值得自豪的事情，却因为Nathaniel Turnner这个混球变成了一场灾难。

每个加入俱乐部的新人都要被狠狠整上一番，他早就听说过，但是没想到自己运气会这么衰，抽到了下下签————在不表露个人身份的情况下，戴着头套，获得一个拯救之吻，否则接下来的一整周他都要戴着这个傻气巴拉的玩意儿去上课，Erik不由得打了个寒噤。

他可不认为这个世界上真的存在什么'心灵美'的小天使。

Erik自暴自弃般的蒙上脑袋悲哀的想到。

他打开衣帽间的房门晃悠进明暗交替的舞池里，有好几个女孩子被他吓了一跳，还有几个力道不轻的敲了敲他的脑袋，Erik恼火的冲他们瞪了回去，随后意识到所有人都只能看到那张傻气呆滞的脸，于是他毫不客气的竖起中指，成功的吓走了一堆人。

好极了，一个星期。

他灰心丧气的挤到吧台，给自己点了杯酒喝，在被子递过来的时候愣了会儿神。

我他妈的应该怎么灌进嘴里……

就在他把Nathaniel Turnner的祖祖辈辈翻来覆去骂了几圈的时候，一根橙红色的吸管轻轻巧巧的落入他眼前，杯底随之涌起微小调皮的气泡。

Erik侧过头在昏暗暧昧的光线里望过去，一双温润儒雅蕴藏笑意的蓝眼睛弯出了道形状姣好的弧线。

“新生？”

他嘟起嘴巴笑盈盈的问道，Erik缓缓地点了点头。

“你不是最糟的，”他仿佛知道Erik刚才都在想些什么，“去年有个比你还惨的，大冬天早上八点绕着球场裸奔，这儿可是英国。每天都有学生捧着相机在那等他，你运气还不错。”他吸了口果汁扬起眉毛接着问道，“所以，你的'魔咒'是？” 

“找到一个愿意吻我的人。”

“什么？”他锁着眉头满面疑惑的又靠近了些，音乐声有些太吵了。

“找到一个愿意隔着这个，”Erik盯着他小巧白嫩的耳垂，边缘还垂着缕缕栗色柔软的蜷曲碎发，“吻我的人。”他再次说道。

“惩罚机制呢？”殷红的嘴唇上扬着，肩膀微微抖动。

“戴着头套上课，一个星期。”

“听起来会很有趣。”他托着腮噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“我做好准备了。”Erik沉重的说道。

“嗯，非常明智。”嘈杂的音乐此时忽然沉寂下去，变得舒缓起来，“嘿，我喜欢这首歌，The End Of The World，来只舞吗？”

他歪着头询问的看向Erik，用那双纯净幽蓝的眼睛。

 

“Charles Xavier。”

“Frank。”

“你说真的？”Charles嗤笑出声，身子伴着旋律轻轻摇晃，“好吧，神秘的Frank先生。”

“你不认为跟我跳舞很傻吗？”Erik不解的问道，微微收紧了环在Charles腰间的手臂。

“是很傻。”Charles抬起头戏谑的打量着他，满脸揶揄，“不过你得承认这东西跟你还挺配。”

“谢谢。”Erik语气诚恳的说道。

“希望你不会因为今天的事情对俱乐部产生什么偏见，”Charles调皮的挤着眼睛，“那些家伙大概只是太无聊了。”

“我想我可以理解。”

时光从不停歇的流逝着，悠扬美妙的乐曲很快完结，Erik迟疑片刻，右手在Charles腰间不动声色的流连轻抚。

“谢谢你。”他再次表达着含蓄感激的话语，Charles使这个糟糕的夜晚变得不再是那么令人难堪。

“谢什么？这个吗？”

Charles勾着嘴角轻轻一笑，仰起头送上了一个轻吻。

“我先走了，”他扑闪着眼睫说道，面上微微有些发热，角落里有几个人颇有些起哄的架势，“回见。”他后退一步脱离Erik的怀抱，迅速隐没在了窜动翻涌的人流里。

Erik甚至还能隔着薄薄的外壳嗅到Charles残留的淡淡香气，甜润曼妙，樱桃汁的味道。

 

 

“Nonononono——照我说的做！穿上这件该死的外套。”

Erik无力的呻吟一声，浑身上下包了个严严实实。Bloody green！他现在活像只中国粽子！

“这完全没有必要…Charles，”Erik微弱的抗议着，嗓子干哑的仿佛生锈的齿轮，他重重的咳嗽了几下，“这除了会让我看起来像个蠢货以外没有其他任何帮助。”

“为了阻止你的重感冒进一步恶化，这些是必须的。还有这个——”Charles抓起围巾直接甩在Erik脸上。

Erik面色铁青的戴好围巾，满脸阴郁。

“那么我想我们可以出发了，God这次可不能再迟到了，不然Raven会把我扒掉层皮——”他急匆匆的拿起桌上的钥匙走向Erik，四目相交时神色一怔。

“What？我脸上粘了什么东西吗？”Erik阴沉沉的发了话，无精打采的歪靠着墙壁，鼻子塞得无法呼吸，他不由得将围巾往下拽了拽。

“没什么。”Charles眨巴着眼睛上前一步，侧着脖子在Erik干裂的嘴唇上印下一吻。

“……你会被我传染的。”Erik轻咬上Charles的下唇咕哝着，他的嘴唇被Charles染的湿滑甜腻，感觉舒服多了。

“嗯…”Charles满意的向后退开，拉开紧闭的房门，“早就被你传染了。”

Erik咧着嘴角轻轻一笑，脚步虚浮的紧跟上去。

 

“你刚才干嘛亲我？”

“我高兴。”

“是不是觉得我又变帅了？”

“你他妈眼睛肿着，还有，鼻涕流出来了。”

“你喜欢鼻涕？”

“什么？当然不是——”

“那为什么——”

“你废话真多！”Charles不耐烦的系好安全带，发动车子，“现在，闭上眼睛睡觉，到地方我叫你。”

“好吧。”Erik点了点头，疲倦的闭上眼睛，“你可别走过了…一会儿见，Charles。”他呢喃着在车身轻微的晃动下，迅速进入了梦乡。

 

**Hash Tag**

#不要一个人在公车上睡着#

#更不要靠着陌生人睡着#

#一个人独自生活时，要与家人时常保持联系#

#遇到危险时，保留性命是首位，但请不要对犯人过于纵容#

#最后一条并不适用于所有人，如果你与邻居交往甚密，请多加留意#

 

以上，来自PRO X的忠告。


End file.
